HF 2 Pfade in der Finsternis
by Myxale
Summary: Die Letzten Nächte gehen weiter...
1. Disclaimer

Fandom: Vampire the Masquerade / World of Darkness  
  
- H.F 2 - Pfade in der Finsternis  
Zweites von insgesamt Drei H.F Fragmenten aus der WoD  
  
By  
- M.M.Z  
  
- Rating R  
  
Categories Horror/ Drama / Tragik /Vampiric Bloodplay / Angst u.s.w  
  
Fragen/ Feedback /Kritik und den Rest bitte an: Praevust-online.de  
  
Short-Cut: Die letzten Nächte rücken stetig näher, und die Untoten sind unruhiger in ihrer endlos währenden Rastlosigkeit. Denn das Ende von allem betrifft auch sie! Doch unter dem Zwielicht der Geheimnisse aus Blut und Schmerz, wo der Tod Einheim fällt über das Leben, ist noch Hoffnung versteckt, die jenseits der Hoffnung ruht! Während junge Untote vom Leben noch geplagt werde, holt die Intrige des Endes auch sie ein!  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
The World of Darkness™ und Vampire the Masquerade© sind eingetragene Marken von White Wolf! Mit dieser Story wird keinerlei kommerzieller Nutzen erzielt. Eine Verletzung des Urheberrechtes ist nicht beabsichtigt.   
  
Disclaimer 2 und mehr:  
  
Viel Gewalt und der so genannte Vampiric Bloodplay, ziehen sich durch einen großen Teil der Geschichte des Zeiten Fragments von H.F 2. Extreme Gewaltdarstellung und Vergewaltigungsszenen. Teilweise Necrophiele Szenerien! Die Gewaltdarstellung ist im zweiten H.F deutlich höher.  
  
Leuten, die sich halbwegs etwas unter diesen obigen Begriffen was denken können, und es entschieden Ablehnen, denen sei vom lesen sehr abgeraten!  
  
Wer mit dem offenen und abrupten ende von Teil 1 Probleme hatte, dem wird es im Teil 2 nicht besser gehen!  
  
Mein Kommentar:  
  
Für einige die meine Schreiben schon kennen, wissen, dass ich immer am Ende einer Story meinen Mist ablade! (  
  
Aber in diesem Falle von H.F 2 lasse ich es, da er erste Teil bereits im Anhang alles stehen hatte. Deswegen Tippe ich nur kurz diese hier:  
  
Es geht weiter mit der Geschichte von H.F. Der ebenfalls Fragmentarische erzählte Teil 2 von H.F knüpft nicht nur an den ersten an, sonder auch IM ersten selbst. Weswegen sich einige Szenen wiederholen werden, (steigert teils unbeabsichtigt die Verwirrung) wenn auch geändert und in anderem Blickwinkel. Ich empfehle Teil 1 zu lesen bevor man sich hier an H.F 2 wagt. Der zweite Teil führt paar neue Gestalten ein und erzählt die Geschichte der längst Vorhandenen noch etwas weiter. Die letzten Kapiteln sind Auffallend stark gekürzt, das sie mir sonst den Übergang zu Dritten und letzten Teil stark erschweren würden. Der Letzte teil wird nicht so lange auf sich warten, wie der Erste auf den Zweiten. Aber dauern wird es doch!  
  
OK so dann Licht aus, und Vorhang auf für H.F 2  
  
– Pfade in der Finsternis  
  
Have fun...at the torment  
  
Mikey!


	2. Kapitel 1

World of Darkness ™  
  
A World of Darkness Story by  
m.m.z  
  
Pfade  
in der  
Finsternis  
-HF 2-  
  
„...und Gott sah, das es Gut war."  
  
- Buch Genesis, Bibel.  
  
„Die Wacht"  
  
Er war heute auch da! Er musste da Sein. Dem Rot, welches sie Entfesselte, folgte er nur. Denn es war alles seins-  
  
Ein Körper lag auf den gepflasterten Boden.  
  
Es war der Körper eines erwachsenen Mannes, der nun der Kraft die ihn am leben hielt beraubt, merkwürdig verdreht auf den Kopfsteinen lag. Seine Augenhöhlen waren Leer, es sah so aus, als ob sie ausgedrückt worden waren. Die Leeren Höhlen starrten in die ferne, die sie nicht sehen Konnte. Die Arme und Beine, seltsam verrenkt und zu weit abstehend, um nicht gebrochen zu sein, zuckten kaum merklich. Desgleichen die Finger, von denen mancher, ebenfalls gebrochen zu sein schien, oder gar ganz fehlte. Die Stümpfe, wo einst die Finger gewesen sein mochten, Bluteten merkwürdigerweise nur wenig. Dieser verunstaltete Körper regte sich; ein Quäntchen Lebensflamme die sich ihrem Ende Widerstrebend gab. Längst hat dieser Körper aufgehört Schmerzen zu empfinden, waren alle Grenzen des möglichen Schmerzes längst überschritten. Und darüber hinaus nicht mehr wahrnehmbar. Die Seele, bereit zu gehen. Zu ziehen, wohin sie auch immer geschickt worden ist. Weiß es nur der Sterbende, welchen Weg er zu Lebzeiten gewählt hatte. Und wie nun Taxiert wird.  
  
Nicht unweit dieser armen Seele, liegt eine große Lache aus Körpersäften und Blut, in welcher, ordentlich ein Paar Saubere Schuhe stehen. Zwei Zeugen der vergangenen Stunden dieser Nacht. Und wohl auch der Begebnisse, die sich hier vor kurzem ereignet haben. Die wohl einzigen, und Leider Auch Stummen Zeugen, stehen dort mit einer Ordentlichkeit als ob sie schon immer dorthin zu gehören schienen. Dort in der Pfütze aus Säften ,die eins dem Körper gehörten, der nun erstaunlich weit davon ruhte.  
  
Inmitten dieser Ruhe des Sterbens, gesellten sich nahende Schrittgeräusche. Sie zeugten von einem Leichten Gang der Person der Sie gehörten, zeugten fern, das diese sich beim Gehen Zeit lies. Sie waren sehr nahe gekommen, so nah, um alles gut sehen zu können was vor ihnen lag. Und dennoch waren die Geräusche in ihrer natur langsam uns sachte. Wieso wurden sie denn nicht schneller? Wieso hörte man keine Schreie oder Hilferufe? Hatte den ihr Besitzer keine Furcht vor diesem Anblick, war er den blind ... oder hatte er es selbst veranstaltet; dieses Gemetzel? Die Schritte, getragen von einem Paar glänzender Doc Marten Schuhen, gingen am Sterbenden Mann vorbei. Und blieben dann abrupt stehen. Schwer fiel ein Stück blutverschmierter Stofffetzen neben dem Sterbenden zu boden, gefolgt von einem Finger. Es handelt sich wohl um den fehlenden Zeigefinger der Verstümmelten Hand. Der Zeigefinger federte auf dem Stofffetzen leicht ab, und kullerte etwas weiter weg, so als wolle er entkommen. Die Linke des Marten Paares stellte sich ihm in den Weg, verpasste dem flüchtigen Finger einen leichten schubs und dieser Rollte dann Gezwungenerweise zurück; Richtung Besitzer. Dann blieb der Finger nahe dem, was einst das Gesicht gewesen war, stehen.  
  
„Hier, den habe ich zuviel, du magst im behalten."Beendete dieser Satz, von einer milden, sanft-kalten Frauenstimme gesprochen, die Stille. „Und nun, Stirb."Folgte es schallend in die Nacht hinein. Die Sprecherin wandte sich ab und ging Ruhigen Schrittes in die Dunkelheit des nächtlichen Gases ein. Die sie willkommen aufnahm.  
  
Hätte der Sterbende in diesem Augenblick noch hineinleben können, was er nicht tat, und wäre er fähig gewesen der Gestalt hinterher zu schauen, so hätte er nur das wehen einer Prächtigen Locken Mähne gesehen. Außerdem dass aufblitzen der Metallbeschlagenen Fersenabsätze, die gemächlich in der Dunkelheit vergingen.  
  
Fernab und über all dem Geschehenen, hielt ein weiterer Zeuge und stiller Beobachter Wacht. Dieser schaute vom Rand eines Gebäudes in die finstere Gasse hinab. Der Wind zerrte und Zog an seiner düsteren Kleidung, seinen langen schwarzen Haaren. Doch der Fremde zollte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit, viel mehr war er Gebannt von dem was er noch vor kurzem gesehen hatte. Sein Blick verriet nicht was er fühlte, oder was er dachte. Doch seine Haltung zeugte von Traurigkeit. Wahrscheinlich Traurigkeit dem gegenüber was sich dort am Boden, vor kurzem ereignet hatte. Denn sie war demutsvoll; gebeugt von der Bürde der Entscheidungen die er Treffen musste. Ereignisse die sich überschlugen , und aus den Fugen gerieten. Hatte Er doch die Verpflichtung darüber zu wachen.  
  
Der Langhaarige wendete sich ab, hat er doch genug gesehen. Er ging zur Tür welche vom Dach ins innere des Gebäudes führt. Er nahm die Klinke in die Hand und drückte sie langsam runter. Einige Augenblicke verweilte er so, dort oben. Wartend, fast unschlüssig ob er das tun will was getan werden muss. Dann schaute er zum Himmel hinauf, so als ob er eine Bestimmte Stelle dort oben suchte; als ob er jemanden oder etwas da hinter den Dunklen vermutete. Und sprach dann: „Bestiae simus, ut non bestiae sumus" Öffnete die Tür und ging ein.


	3. Kapitel 2

World of Darkness ™  
  
A World of Darkness Story by  
m.m.z  
  
Pfade  
in der  
Finsternis  
-HF 2-  
  
„Erkenne Dich selbst."  
  
-Inschrift beim Orakel von Delphi

„Einst mit Namen Tiffany"  
  
„Es will nicht! Warum will es nicht? Was habe ich nur Falsch gemacht? Warum willst du nicht aufwachen Baby? Was stimmt nicht, mit dem was ich dir gab? Du hattest doch Vertrauen? Bitte Baby, trink! Trink! Oh, Baby. Bitte Jess, wach doch wieder auf!"  
  
Es war nicht die Nacht an sich, noch etwas in ihrem Geiste. Es war vieles nur nicht dies. Eine helle, Sterngesäumte Nacht war es. Der Mond, das Mahnmal der Mondtiere, leuchtete Stark in die Welt hinein, und erhellte die Straßen und Häuser zu seinem Saum. Die milde Sommernacht, in ihrer ganzen Pracht, lag über dem kleinen Ort, dessen Verkommenheit bei Nacht, nicht so stark auffiel wie bei Tag. In dem Gebäude, welches mit seiner ältern Bauart Auffiel, selbst hier in den verhassten Gassen der Slums, war ein Apartment, welches als Schauplatz, dem Kummer diente. Die Opfer der Liebe, die nicht so weitergegeben werden kann! Nicht für alle!  
  
Das eine Fenster, welches als einziges im Zimmer war, dass ein kleines Stückchen Welt in dieses, von einstigem Leben bewohntes Apartment, lies, war alt. Es war eines jener alten Fenster, die nicht wussten, dass es heute Doppeltvergaste Fenster gab, die Schalldicht waren. Jene die Dick waren und diese neuartigen Mechaniken verfügten, die es einem leicht machten, dieses moderne Fenster zu öffnen und schließen. Wo nichts Quietsche oder noch irgendwelche laute machte. Es war eines jener Fenster, die durch ihr Dünnes Glas auffielen, und ein albernes T-Kreuzstück im Rahmen hatten, - das für halt sorgen sollte - und mehr ein Rechteckiges Loch in der Wand waren, als eigentlich Fenster. Doch was auch immer es war, war das einzige was die beiden Liebenden von der Welt der Dunkelheit fernhielt. Die sich nun zu ihnen gesellt hatte.  
  
Der Raum, in dem das einzige Fenster des heruntergekommenen Apartments war, lugte in ein Zimmer, das kaum 3 mal 3 Schritte innehielt. Es war bedeckt von einem Grünlich wirkenden Filzteppich, dessen Abgetretenheit – wörtlich – ihm anzusehen war. Schachteln von irgendwelchen Imbissbuden oder Fastfood Lokalen, waren überall zerstreut auf den alten Teppich, in Gesellschaft von alten Zeitungen, Magazinen, Klamotten, und Nichterledigten Arbeiten. Alte Platten und Kassetten, von Musikern und Bands die heute fast keiner mehr zu kennen schien, - doch unvergessen für die, die wissen - waren ebenfalls verteilt in der Unordnung, hinterlassen von einem just flügge gewordenen Jungmenschen. In seinem ersten Heim. Ein seltsames Zeichen seiner Freiheit.  
  
Doch... Das Schattenkreuz, vom Fenster T-Stück geworfen, und vom starken Mondlicht erhellt, traf den Rücken einer knienden Person. Es lastete schwer, auf den Rücken des Mädchen, das selbst die Schwarze Farbe des T-Shirt und die weißen bedruckten Lettern auf der Rückseite, - die jedem, der sie Entzifferte - „Piss off"deklarierten, nicht der Bürde, ein gewisses Maß an Häme unterstellen konnten.  
  
Sie kniete schon seit Stunden unverändert in ihrer Haltung, und wartete mit schwindender Hoffnung. Die ihr, hätte sie sorgfältig Aufgepasst, längst abhanden gekommen war. Sie kniete noch immer in derselben Position, in die sie ihre erste Verzweiflung unterjocht hatte.  
  
Sein Kopf in ihrem Schoß sacht gebettet. Ihr Gesenkter Kopf, dessen lange Schwarze Haare, wie ein immerwährender Vorhang der Nacht, sich über das kalt-blasse Gesicht eines Jungen Mannes gelegt hatte, wiegte leicht hin und her. Es war das Wiegen der Trauer, einer flüchtigen in dem Phlegma. Die hielt noch immer ihr Handgelenk über seinem Mund und lies mit Jedem Tropfen, den sie ihm gab, ihm noch mehr von ihrer Hoffnung zurück. Sie wusste es nicht. Doch sie ahnte es.  
  
Der Kuss war gescheitert.  
  
Der Junge, seine Wuschelhaare, wie sein lebendiger Geist waren seine Merkmale. Und sein Liebe zu ihr. Besonders diese. Verglommen.  
  
Sie wollte es sich erhalten. Diese Wuschelhaare; Diese Liebe ihres Lebens, - ihm, der dazugehört - obschon sie selbst nicht Lebte. Sondern nur „War". Vielleicht war es ja Eigenliebe. Eigenliebe, die sie zu dieser Tat verleitete. Möglicherweise, wollte sie, da sie schon seit einiger Zeit zu einer Welt gehörte, die sich an fetzten solche Erinnerungen klammerte, um nicht gänzlich so zu werden, wie es einige schon waren. Gänzlich Tiere. Mag sein, dass es echte Liebe war, die sie trieb –mag auch nicht sein. Es wir nie eine Gewissheit geben! Nicht in ihrem Zustand.  
  
Die Braunen Augen dieses Jungen, deren Funkeln sie besonders gut in Erinnerung hatte, waren verloschen. Erst dachte sie noch, -Naiverweise -, es sei nur eine Folge des Kusses, der Umarmung, doch dem war nicht so. Und das diese Augen nur noch ins Leere Starten, bekräftigte dies.  
  
Mund des Jungen, war – als wäre ihm im Augeblick seines Todes etwas bewusst geworden – wie zu einem „Oh"leicht geöffnet. Der Mundinnenraum war überfüllt mit Blut. Mit dem Blute des Mädchen, das schon seit Stunden, von einem erzwungenem Tropfen zum nächsten tropfte. Es hatte schon längst angefangen über die Mundwinkel zu tropfen. An seinen Wangen entlang, an ihr Vorbei...in den alte Teppichboden. Und dort, in ihm, Gesellte es sich zu dem anderen Versickerten Tropfen, edler, vergeudeter Vitae. Und dort, verloren.  
  
Schon zu viel Vergeudet, als das es sich nicht in ihr bemerkbar gemacht hätte. Ihr Irrtum, das Tier im Blutmangel zu erkennen, verspielte ihre Chance in der Trauer. „Warum Baby? Ich habe alles so getan, wie man es mir erzählt hat! Hab dich gebissen, und dein Blut genommen. Dann hab ich dir meins gegeben...warum hast du nicht getrunken? Warum nicht, bitte Baby, warum kommst du nicht zurück? Verlass mich nicht!"  
  
Ihre Worte, so kummervoll sie auch sein mögen, ereichten Jessy nicht. War sie doch nicht fähig, das Geschenk Kains, weiterzugeben. Und auch wenn es ihr trotzt ihren Jungen Jahren gelungen wäre, sagt keiner, das sie es dann auch noch überlebt hätten. Denn niemand Zeugt einen Nachkommen, ohne die Erlaubnis. Und die Erlaubnis hätte ihr keiner Gegeben. Kein Prinz, würde erlauben, dass die Gabe an eine 13. Generation weitergegeben wird. Das Blut in der Besagten Generation, ist schon 13. Schritt vom Vater entfernt und zu schwach. Keine Macht liegt im Blute der 13. Generation. Ihr Blut ist so kränklich und dünn, das es mehr Zwitterwesen sind, den Kainskinder. Allein deswegen hätte man sie zur Blutjagd freigegeben, nicht zu erwähnen allein der Verstoß Gegen das Gebot, nicht zu Zeugen ohne Erlaubnis. So oder so, wären sie Tod.  
  
Und so wird das Kainitenmädchen, welches auf den Süßlichen Namen Tiffany einst hörte, wahrscheinlich nie erfahren, warum sie den Kuss, nicht an die einzige Geliebte Person weitergeben konnte, die sie hatte.  
  
Alleingelassen von allen, seit ihrer Zeugung, Hoffte sie nur noch Vergebens auf das, was sie womöglich in Ewigkeiten hätte mit Jessy teilen können. Doch auch da irrte das Küken. Den die Ewigkeit war wohl einst nahe, doch nun in den Zeitaltern der Gegenwart, kommt die Letzte Nacht. Jene die einst weit entfernt lag, und noch nicht eine Solche Macht war. Gehenna – die Zeit des Schnitter - ist nahe, und das Erwachen der Alten auch.  
  
So, kurz vor dem Erwachen des Morgens, dessen Strahlen sie gebannt hätten, gab sie ihrem Liebsten einen Letzten wahren Kuss. Sie beugte sich noch ein Stückchen vor, und schloss ihre kühlen Lippen über die kalten seinen, und nahm das, was sie ihn eigentlich geben wollte. Das Blut des Ewigen Lebens. Wusste sie doch, das sie es nötiger hatte und, das es ihr sehr schwer viel sich von Menschen zu ernähren.  
  
So verschwand Tiffanys Gestallt harsch aus den ihr einst Heiligen Hallen des Trostes und des Lebens. Sie entschwand in Richtung jenes Ortes, von dem sie wusste, dass er ihrer neune Existenz Schutz bieten konnte. Einer Existenz, deren Verdammtes Sein, sie nicht von selbst zu beenden wagte.  
  
Und so blieb das, was einst Jessy war, auf dem Grünlichen Filzboden liegen. Alleingelassen und entweiht, in einem Zimmer das – so schein es – just Gestern ein Junges Leben Barg, das zu Werden bestimmt war.  
  
Doch wer berichtete, die Welt der Dunkelheit wäre ein Ort dafür? 


	4. Kapitel 3

World of Darkness ™  
  
A World of Darkness Story by  
m.m.z  
  
Pfade  
in der  
Finsternis  
-HF 2  
  
„Die Welt ist nur ein Durchgang voller Leiden, Wir sind Pilger, kommen, wandern, scheiden; Tod ist das Ende jeglicher Beschwer."  
  
- Chaucer, Die Geschichte des Ritters

„Tommy"  
  
Sollte irgendeinmal jemand, Tommys Geschichte niederschreiben, so wird er am letzteren Ende des Werkes; den Untersten Teil des Buches; den Vorletzten Punk des Satzes doch noch womöglich das sagen, was wohl als einzig Wahres auf Tommy zutraf: Er war ein Guter Junge!  
  
Und das war Tommy auch. Er war zwar nicht das, was eine Mutter als Vorzeigesohn nenne würde, doch war Tommy Gut. Er tat viel dumme Dinge in seinem jungen Leben, nicht das er es Beabsichtigt hatte, sondern eher aus Dummheit, die der Unreife so zu eigen ist, das sich viel fragen ob es Normal wäre. Doch es war nur die Dummheit, eines Jugendlichen, ganz so wie es eines Kindes Dummheit war, wider besseres Wissen mit Scharfen Messern zu Spielten.  
  
So etwas, oder so etwas Ähnliches könnte man auf Tommy übertragen. Er war einer der Dummen Jugendlichen, die es als Cool fanden, sich auf Partys Aufhielten, zu denen sie nicht Geladen waren. In manchen Kulturen dieser Sterblichen Erde, nennt man so eine Tat: „Unter die Wölfe gehen."  
  
Doch wie sehr dies der Wirklichkeit entsprechen würde, hätte nicht mal Patrick gedacht. Und er galt in Tommy Clique, als ausgefallen Geistreich. Es sollte auch erwähnt werden, dass es auch die Idee, dieses gewissen Patrick war, auf diese Fete zu gehen, auf die sich nicht eingeladen waren.  
  
Nun, des schon Öfteren, ist die Bande um Tommy „Unter die Wölfe gegangen" um sich ausgiebig zu Amüsieren. Das natürlich mit mehr oder minderem Erfolg. Doch was diese Party so sehr von den Anderen unterschien, war als erstes ihr Standort. Und zweitens, ihre Gäste...doch letzteres sollte nur Tommy erfahren.  
  
Es war eine Party im Wald.  
  
Nicht als ein Improvisiertes Pavillon, wo schummrige Fackeln und Lagerfeuer die Umgebung erhellten und tanzende Gestallten auf die den Gesichtern der anwesenden Tanzten. Einige Gruppierungen, versammelt um einen einzelnen, Gebannt durch die Erzählungen der Person um die sie sich gescharrt hatten. Und einige einzeln Stehende Personen, Männer wie Frauen, die Tranken, tanzten und Sangen.  
  
Insgesamt war es eine Große Party, mit vielen Leuten. Und den Jungs schien die Größere Versammlung, die zu einer kehligen, und schweren Musik Tanzte richtig Viel versprechend. Die Band, allesamt sehr Wild und auffällig Gekleidet, spielte die ganze Zeit ohne Unterbrechung. Bisweilen übertönte das beifällige Grölen der Gruppe um den Erzähler die Band, die eigentlich dort spielte, doch das schien keinen Zu stören. Viel der anwesenden allen Anschein nach, nicht sehr viel älter als die Jugendlichen, die sich unter sie Mischen wollten genossen die Party, und widmeten die Ungeladenen Neuankömmlinge keines Blickes.  
  
Zu der eigentlichen Überraschung dieser. Waren sie es doch gewohnt, das es wenigstens einigen Auffiele, dass da ungeladene Fremde unter ihnen waren Nicht das sie sich beschweren wollte. Das wäre ja noch zu gut!  
  
Tommy war High. Unterwegs zu der Party, zu der sie Ungeladen kamen, zogen sich die Jungs so aller Arten von Drogen rein, die halbwegs irgendwelche Wirkungen zeigte, und die man mit dem Geld so holen konnte, die sonst Schüler von 17 Jahren bekommen oder verdienen konnten. Ja selbst das so mühevoll verdiente Geld, bei den Nebenjobs, war ihnen nicht zu Schade für etwas Spaß, der von Pillen und Pflanzen kam, von denen keiner mit Sicherheit wusste ob dies nicht nur irgendwelche abgelaufenen Medikamente waren. Doch da war alles Egal! Der Effekt, welcher auch immer kam, steigerte ja nur den Spaß bei der Sache. Und das war es warum sie hier waren.  
  
Die Gegenwart der anscheinenden Erwachsnen von der Party, schmälerte ihren Spaß nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil! So machen der 5 Jungs kam schon mal der Gedanke, wie Geil es wäre, würde sich eine dieser Erwachsenen Frauen herab begeben und sie Verführen. Es war doch der Traum eines jeden Jungen. Eine 25 Jährige Freundin zu haben, während sie selbst noch nicht mal vor der Gesellschaft als Erwachsene galten. Und die 5 Jungs machten da keine Ausnahme. Sie alle wollten ihren Spaß.  
  
Lieder wüssten sie nicht von all den Gangrel, und der Zusammenkunft, die sie für eine Ausgefallene Party hielten.  
  
So merkte keiner der Jungs in ihren Vernebelten Hirnen, dass die natürlichen und Instinktiven Gefühle; und das Unwohlsein, welches die meisten Jungen Menschen in Gegenwart solcher Wesenheiten fühlte, schon die ganze Zeit am Schreien waren.  
  
Tommy lehnte sich auf einen der nah gelegenen Bäume und versuchte seinen Kopf klar zu bekommen. Verschleierter war sein Blick. Sein Herz Raste wie noch nie. Er hatte es noch nie erlebt, das seine Lieblingspillen so nach hinten gingen!  
  
Er hatte die alberne Gewohnheit sich mit Schmerztabletten und Kaffee aufzuputschen. Es war immer ein mächtiges Gefühl, wenn vom Trip so kam, das man fast nichts mehr fühlte, was für gewöhnlich schmerzte, und dann noch der Überschuss an kraft und Energie. Er fühlte sein Herz zwar Rasen, doch konnte er es nicht erfühlen. Er wusste, dass man, wenn man auf einen Trip ist, der schlimmer kommt als Gedacht, nicht panisch werden darf, da sonst noch ein Unbegreiflicher Angstzustand nach einem greifen kann. Und wenn das passiert würde der Spaßige Trip zum Horror werden.  
  
So lehne er an der alten Tanne, und versuchte bei sich zu bleiben.  
  
Durch die wirren der künstlichen Delirien, dessen Ausmaß Tommy langsam Begriff, sah er sie! Sie war nicht anders als die anderen auf der Party. Sie war dort wie auch der Rest. Doch er konnte sich nicht helfen, sie war anders!  
  
Patrick, Marti, Rico und Giu waren alle voll in ihrem Element! Sie waren noch immer stark berauscht von dem Stoff. Sie haben sich am Rande der Pavillon zusammengefunden und Gingen ab.  
  
Am Anfang noch, war es ihnen halbwegs Mulmig, da ihre Gastgeber so...abwesend waren um sie zu bemerken. Doch das wurde schnell egal, als sie sich mit dem Stoff und den Selbst mitgebrachten Alkohol. Ihnen war der Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit und die merkwürdige Szenerie, schon befremdend. Aber nicht so ganz unwillkommen.  
  
Es war ungefähr dann, wo Giu, der eigentlich Giuseppe hieß, das Tier sah. Und es war, nun wo sie darauf schauten, nicht das einzige! Am äußeren Rand des Partyplatzes, wage noch im Lichtschein, saß ein Grauweißer Wolf und starte in die Menschen. In des Wolfes unmittelbarer Umgebung waren noch andere Wildtiere, von denen man wusste dass es sie in den Deutschen Wäldern gab, aber selbst als Förster selten sah. Das Tier, für gewöhnlich Scheu, saß am Rande und Beobachtete nur.  
  
Den Jungs ein Rätsel und eine willkommene Abwechslung. Was ein Fehler für Leben werden sollte. Giu, hob die leere Tequilla Flasche auf, und winkte um Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde. Er deutete mit dem Kinn auf das Tier, und wiege die Flasche in der Hand.  
  
Tommy gaffte noch immer auf die Frau, die schon seit einiger Zeit der Focus seines Benebelten Hirns war. Es tat gut sich auf etwas zu Konzentrieren, und Tommy schwor sich, sollte er dem Trip bis morgen Überstehen, so wollte er damit aufhören und was anderes Probieren!  
  
Es dräute in seinem Kopfe langsam, was es mit der Frau auf sich hatte, doch noch immer nicht ganz da.  
  
Sie war schön. „So Schön!"dachte sich Tommy, und nannte es wie er es einst irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte. Die Trug Schwere Schwarze Boots, die schon erheblich getragen wirkten. Diese reichten ihr bis an die Waden, wo die mit einer Kombination aus Schnallen und Schnürsenkel gebunden waren.  
  
Darin, in der Rechten lugte in der Seite ein sehr eleganter Dolchgriff heraus. Einst dunkelblaue, nun verdreckte Jeans, trug sie. Sie schien in jene hineingewachsen zu sein. Stramme und Starke Beine Zeichneten sich durch den Stoff ab. Tommy erwischte sich beim Sabbern, als er seinen Blick zu lange auf einen Hintern gerichtet hatte, der einer Marmoren Aphrodite einst gehört haben mochte. Schnell wischte er sich de Speichel weg. Ein mächtiger Braun Militär Gürtel, umschloss die Hosen straff um ihre Talje, die von der Vollendung ihresgleichen suchte. Am Gürtel hingen lederne Bänder und Metallrunge, solche welche sie Jäger Trugen um ihre kleinere Beute Einuzschlingen Sie trug einen knappen aber dennoch abgetragenen Schwarzen Top, mit einem Dunkelroten Aufdruck darauf, das an einen Wolfskopf erinnere, der sein Maul offen hatte. Geschmeidige Arme die gänzlich von einer Tätowierung Umgeben wurden.  
  
Ein nahezu endloses Schwarzes Muster, das um ihre Arme führet, sich sichtbar an den Schulterblätter traf und von da an, verdeckt vom Stoff des Tops, den Rücken runter um die Beine, wo es mit einem Spitzuzlaufenden ende aufhörte. Es war ein etwas modernes Muster, auch wenn vieles davon an alte Norwegische Keilrunen erinnerte wie Tommy zu wissen glaubte.  
  
Einige davon waren so angeordnet, dass sie auf den Ober und Unterarmen so etwas wie „Armbänder"ergaben. Ihre Zottige Dunkelblonde Mähne war beeindrucken mächtig. Sie war voll und schön. Es fanden sich Metallringe mit Gravuren unterschiedlicher Herkunft in ihrem Haar.  
  
„Eine eindrucksvolle Gestallt!"dachte sich Tommy unbewusst. Die ganze Zeit, während er ihr auf den Rücken stierte, und sie von oben bis unten mustere, versuchte er zu ergründen was diese Frau von den Anderen Leuten bei dem Fest unterschied. Ihm war schon vorher aufgefallen, dass sie allesamt irgendwie gleich so Schroff und wild aussahen, doch diese Unterschied sich nicht von den Rest ihrer Gruppe. An ihr war nur etwas anders.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und Blickte Tommy in die Augen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick funkelten diese leuchtend auf, und Tommy wurde es plötzlich sehr klar warum. Sie war die einzige dieser Leute, die ihm und die Jungs registrierte! Er senkte schnell den Blick, um den der Frau zu entgehen, der so schwer auf ihm Lastete. Als er sich wieder Mutiger fühlte, schaute er auf, um sie anzusehen, doch sie war nicht dort wo sie zuvor stand.  
  
Ein ersichtliches Drängen im Herzen, halb ängstigend, halb hoffen, ging lose, als er sie nicht mehr fand. Er schaute sich hitzig nach allen Seiten um, doch sie war nirgends!  
  
Als sich Tommy umdrehte um zurück zu der alten Tanne zu gehen, die er Unbewusst verlassen hatte, als er sich nach ihr umsah, und einige Schritte in jene Richtung ging, in der sie zuletzt war, stockte sein Schritt.  
  
Das stand sie, in all ihrer Glorreichen Pracht und schaute mit ihren Raubkatzenhaften Zügen zu Tommy hinunter. Ihre eleganten Lippen zu einer nicht lesbaren Geste verzogen. Sie begann sich zu bewegen. Sie setzte einen Anmutigen Schritt nach dem nächsten und bewegte sich um Tommy herum, dem es ganz mulmig zumute wurde.  
  
„Ich wollte wirklich nicht Starren!"hob er an, als die Frau weiter mache wie bisher. „Ich...ähm...Sorry für das, na sie wissen schon...kommen."er zögerte kurz „Ungeladen!"fügte er hinzu und beendete seine Stammelnden Satz, der ihn noch mehr Scham auflud, als er bereits fühlte.  
  
Tommy, der bereits steif Stand, als hätte er einen unbequemen Stab im Rektum, erstarrte noch mehr, als er plötzlich fühlte, wie die Fremde anfing ihn zu beschnuppern. Der Junge, der noch was sagen wollte, brachte nichts von sich, außer dem Krächzen von Silben, deren Rest sich in dem Zittern seiner Stimme verlor.  
  
Der kühle Atem aus ihrer Nase fegte sanft auf seiner Wange, und in seinem Halblangen Schwarzen Haaren. Und die in seinem Nacken richtet sich auf, eben so wie sein bester Freund, sich zu regen begann. Der Geruch von Wald, Erde und Natur der von ihr ausging erregte ihn plötzlich so sehr. Nicht das was er sonst von Mädchen oder Frauen gewohnt war. Oder dachte gewohnt zu sein! Nicht dieses Subtile Locken. Er fühlte, trotzt seines Schleiers, sein Herz im Kopfe Rasen. Direkt an der Schläfe.  
  
„Du vergiftest deinen Geist!"kam es von der Fremden. Deren Stimmer mehr hauchen war, denn gesprochenes, was Tommy noch mehr Erregte. Es schockierte ihn plötzlich das es so war wie er es war. Aus dem Munde dieser Frau, klang alles wie eine Anklage, die mehr wog, als die Feststellung einer Mutter. Es war ja nicht so! Es war nicht so, als ob eine Mutter ihrem Kind sagt: „Tu das nicht; tu jenes nicht." Oder „Das ist schlecht, das nicht!"es war zarter. Und es vergingen nicht viele Augenblicke da fühlte sich Tommy elendig für sich. Momente während die Fremde ihn, weiterhin beschnupperte und vor sich hin Schnurrte.  
  
Als die Atemzüge sich in der Dauer verloren, verlor sich Tommy auch. Er verlor sich in die Fremde, die sich wie eine Katze an ihm schmiegte und deren Augen Myriaden von Farben bargen.  
  
Dieser ewige Moment, der in Tommy weiterem verlauf des Seins, nimmermehr vergessen sollte, endete in dem Fiasko, das er ebenfalls nimmermehr vergessen wird.  
  
Dann Fiepte irgendwo ein Wolf gequält auf! 


	5. Kapitel 4

World of Darkness ™  
  
A World of Darkness Story by  
m.m.z  
  
Pfade  
in der  
Finsternis  
-HF 2-  
  
„Die Welt ist nur ein Durchgang voller Leiden, Wir sind Pilger, kommen, wandern, scheiden; Tod ist das Ende jeglicher Beschwer."  
  
- Chaucer, Die Geschichte des Ritters  
  
„Tommy-2"  
  
Dann Fiepte irgendwo ein Wolf gequält auf!  
  
Tommys Augen schnellten offen, als er das heulen des Wolfen in seinem Geiste echoen Hörte.  
  
Eine Frau - mit wallenden schwarzen Haaren-, und mit übertrieben Sexueller Pose; halbnackt begrüßte ihn! Sie schaute mit ihren Lustvoll-fälschlichen Blick auf Tommy hinab. Ihr Mund, den 2 feucht-rote Lippen säumten; ätherisch leicht geöffnet. Eine abgeschmackte Art, die angebliche Erotik in ihr zu zeigen. Selbst Tommy sah es plötzlich so!  
  
Er schaute noch einige Augenblicke auf sie, bevor ihm das Poster, welches an der Decke über seinem Bett klebte, irritierte. Merkwürdige weise schein es ihm klarer...klarer als gewöhnlich. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen.  
  
Als Tommy seinen Blick vom Poster abwandte und seinen Blick auf die Uhr legte, spürte er jäh eine Gewichtige Schwere in seinen Bewegungen! Es schien ihm, als verzögere etwas jede seine Bewegungen. Als müsste er gegen einen Strom ankämpfen! Er schaute auf das Orange beleuchtetes Display der Uhr und versuchte die Uhrzeit zu Lesen. Doch er konnte es nicht!  
  
Es war da vor ihm, und er sah es, machte die Ziffern sogar aus, die deutlich leuchteten. Doch konnte er sie nicht entziffern! Wenn Tommy nicht so Lethargisch wäre im Geiste, wie im Körper, so hätte er sich schon wahrscheinlich Angst gemacht, und er hätte bestimm voreilig und panisch Geschlussfolgert, das einer seiner Pillen einen Erkennbaren schaden verursacht hatte. Doch dem war nicht so, und er sollte das noch früh genug erkennen.  
  
Tommy wusste es nicht, doch er starrte schon seit 10 Minuten auf die Uhr und versuchte sein Hirn dazu zu bewegen die Anzeige zu Verstehen. Als er sich zu einem gewissen Punkt an versuchter Konzentration begab, wurden die Ziffern plötzlich klar! Es war 15 Uhr, und er begriff nicht, was dies Eigentlich Aussagen sollte!  
  
Tommy war kein Einzelkind. Er lebte in einer 4 Zimmerwohnung mit Mutter und seiner Jüngeren Schwester, die gerade die 5 Klasse besuchte! Und egal wie Stoned, High, oder Besoffen er am Freitag war, er war immer am Samstag in der Lage seine Schwester Lara von der Tanzschule zu holen, in die sie die Mutter auf der fahrt zu Arbeit abgesetzt hat, und die bis 14 Uhr Nachmittags dauerte. Er war kein Musterknabe, doch er vernachlässigte seine kleine Lara nie! Tommy kam das kleine redefreudige Mädchen nicht in den Sinn.  
  
Doch heute war sehr es anders, und er sollte das noch früh genug erkennen.  
  
Tommy drückte die Decke weg, die ihn barg, schwang die Beine über den Rand und zwang sich mühevoll in eine Sitzposition. Er merkte es nicht, doch er trug noch immer die verdreckten Klamotten von letzter Nacht.  
  
Als er seine mühevollen strauchelnden Schritte Richtung Bad lenkte, welches auch aus seinem dunklem Zimmer erreichbar war, sieg ihm aufdringlicher, als seine restlich Umgebung ein Süßlich-Beißender Duft ins Hirn, der in ihm etwas weckte, doch er konnte es nicht deuten, zu sehr war Tommy bemüht, nur zu gehen. Wenn er könnte, er würde dieses Gefühl so beschreiben, als müsst er gegen eine Strömung angehen. Eine, die nicht während der Schritte wirkte, sondern zuvor.  
  
Der Apathische Junge Mann, bahnte sich seinen überlangen Weg zum Bad. Und trat unter dem Türrahmen. Gänzlich Geistig abwesen, tastete er die Wand nach dem, Lichtschalter ab. Eher Reflex, als Notdurft. Denn er konnte das meiste gut genug sehen.  
  
Als er den Schalter eher, zufällig streifen und las Licht entbrannte, füllte sich das Bad in Sekundenbruchteilen mit Grellem Licht. Tommy, der zu weggetreten war, fühlte es dennoch, wie es fast körperlich war. Wie er durch den Überreiz an Licht etwas wacher wurde, und sich kurz Hellwach fühlte erstarrte er.  
  
Im Mannsgroßem Spiegel von gegenüber, sah Tommy einen gebrechlich Müde Jungen stehen, der ihn bis aufs Haar glich. Er trug auch noch die ähnlichen Kleider. Doch das Gesicht des Fremden war mit etwas Rotem beschmiert, das längst getrocknet war. Das Spiegelbild schaute auf sich hinab, nur um zu sehen, das selbst die Kleidung nicht davor verschont worden war. Fast überall an der Person klebte und war dieses Rote, ätherisch Duftendes zeug. Er wollte nicht hinsehen und lugte nach unten. Er schaute in eine andere Richtung, doch auch da wartete das Spiegelbild. Panisch schnellte Tommys Kopf hoch und da traf er in der Spieglung seine seltsamen, Rötlichglühenden Augen in dem schlichten Mannshohen Spiegel vor ihm. Dies bohrten sich aus dem Spiegel in seinen Verstand und...dieser erinnerte sich...und...  
  
Dann; Irgendwo in der Ferne seines Tumulten Verstandes, Fiepte irgendwo ein Wolf gequält auf, und vergangenes begann in seinem Geist zu echoen.  
  
„Du vergiftest deinen Geist!"kam es von der Fremden. Deren Stimmer mehr hauchen war, denn gesprochenes, was Tommy noch mehr Erregte. Es schockierte ihn plötzlich das es so war, wie er es war. Aus dem Munde dieser Frau, klang alles wie eine Anklage, die mehr wog, als die Feststellung einer Mutter. Es war ja nicht so!? Es war nicht so, als ob eine Mutter ihrem Kind sagt: „Tu das nicht; tu jenes nicht." Oder „Das ist schlecht, das nicht!"es war zarter und doch härter und schwerwiegender zugleich. Und es vergingen nicht viele Augenblicke da fühlte sich Tommy elendig für sich und das seine. Momente, während die Fremde ihn, weiterhin beschnupperte und vor sich hin Schnurrte.  
  
Als die Atemzüge sich in der Dauer verloren, verlor sich Tommy auch. Er verlor sich in die Fremde, die sich wie eine Katze an ihm schmiegte und deren Augen Myriaden von Farben bargen.  
  
Dieser ewige Moment, den in Tommy weiterem verlauf des Seins, nimmermehr vergessen sollte, endete in dem Fiasko, das er ebenfalls nimmermehr vergessen wird.  
  
Dann Fiepte irgendwo ein Wolf gequält auf!  
  
Tommy erstarrte. Er erstarrte nicht nur aus der Tatsache hinaus, das jenes Heulen des Getroffenen Tieres ihm ins Mark fuhr, sonder auch aufgrund der Gegebenheit, das alle Anwesenden, die ihn und seine Freunde Ignoriert hatte, kollektiv ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Freunde lenkte. Mit einem Male!  
  
Die Stille der Party, welche nur ab und an das Wimmern des Wolfes durchdrang, legte sich schwer auf die Jungs. Dutzende Augen, Normale, Katzenhafte oder fast Wölfische, stierten nahezu brennende punkte auf die Körper der Jungs. Und Giu, der die Flasche warf, wich vor diesen Blicken zurück, als gelte das Brennen wirklich.  
  
Dann kam Bewegung in die Stille. Einer der Anwesenden, der jenige, der noch vor kurzem eine Geschichte erzählte. Jener, um den sich die meisten gescharrt hatte, als er Erzählte! Er näherte sich dem Verletzten Tier, und kniete sich neben den Wolf hin. Der Bärtige Wilde, so könnte man den Großen Mann beschreiben, betrachtete die Wunde genauer. Es war eine hässliche Wunde! Ein Teil des Schädels, war eingedrückt und merkwürdig hängend. Helles Rot sickerte reichlich aus der Wunde und das arme Tier zitterte bei der Bemühung sich noch auf den Vorderpfoten zu halten. Als der alte den Wolf in die arme Nahm und hoch hievt, schein es so, als würde das Tier diese Zeichen verstehen. Des Tieres Qualen scheinen für einen Augenblick nachzulassen, als der älter wirkende Mann seine freie Hand benutzte um das Tier zu Streicheln.  
  
Als wäre es ein Wink, erschlaffte der Wolf ohne eine weitere Regung. Und ein Tiefes Murren ging seinen Weg durch die Reihen der Leute, deren Fest es eigentlich war, und die Jungs, Tommy eingeschlossen, Fühlten sich Triebhaft sehr Bedroht. Ihnen würde Jäh auf unheimliche Art sehr klar im Kopf. Es schein, als hätte sie die aufkommende Angst von ihren Drogen aufgerüttelt, mitsamt den Zornig lodernden Augen der Fremden.  
  
Giu, der sich hinter Patrick und Martin klein machen wollte, wurde plötzlich das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit der Leute.  
  
Von Wut gepackt schleuderte der Wilde, den Toten Wolf von sich, und näherte sich raschen Schrittes Giu. In seinem Bemühen weiter zurückzufallen, Stolperte Giu in der Unebenen Erde des Waldbodens. Schützend hob er die Arme vor sich, um die Gefahr, von der er nicht wusste wie wirklich Gefährlich diese war, auf Armeslänge zu halten.  
  
Tommy warte gebannt. Er wusste nicht wie er handeln sollte. Er hatte Angst, angesichts dieser Leute, die ihm immer Unheimlicher wurden. Er haderte mit sich. Zu lange, wie es sich gleich zeigen wird.  
  
Patrick und Martin, wichen zurück als sie der Wilde erreichte und machten ihm Platz als er sich Gui ganz näherte. Der Mann packte Giu an einen Arm, der erhoben war um sich zu schützen und hievte ihn mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch, die jedem Gesetz der Schwerkraft trotzte.  
  
Als Tommy seinen Freund wie eine hilflose Puppe an einem Arm hängen sah, machte es in ihm „klick". Er wollte soeben eingreifen; seinen Freund helfen, alles erklären und entschuldigen...damit alles gut werde, und dieser Abend ein ende fände. Doch als er losging, stoppte ihn eine sanfte Hand auf der Schulter. Tommy schaute fragend über seine Schulter, doch er erblickte nicht die Antworten im Gesicht der Frau, die etwas aussagen würden.  
  
Giu der an einem Arm Zappelnd im eisernen Griff des Wilden hing, begann unter Schmerzen zu stöhnen, als der Mann seinen Griff stählte.  
  
Über dem wimmern Giu's hinaus, begann der Wilde ihn wie einen erbeuteten Hasen den Versammelten zu präsentieren.  
  
„Sehet!"Brüllte der Wilde mit einer Gutturalen Stimme, die Jenseits von Tief war. Und Tommy erschauderte. „Sehet!"Donnerte dieser Wilde erneut. Lauter! Und schwenkte den Wimmernden Giu wie ein Pfarrer den Weihrauch, Betont hin und her. Dieser Junge suchte ich aus den Griff zu befreien, der ihn hielt, als wäre eine Marmornere Hand um sein Gelenk gewachsen. Doch nix half.  
  
„Sehet, dieses würdelose Geschöpf, ohne einen Funken Ehre und Wahrheit in sich!" Der Wilde sprach teils zu seinen Artgenossen und teils zu den Jungs. „Tiere sagen sie Abschätzig! Tiere sagen sie Beleidigend. Doch seht, des toten Wolfes Edelmut erkannte sie nicht, und seinem Leben; dem eines großmütigen Jägers, voller Anmut und Schönheit; nur einen Flaschenwurf wert war es ihnen!"  
  
Ein empörtes Grölen fegte durch die menge, und Tommy zuckte zusammen als er glaube den Boden Vibrieren fühlen zu können und als seine Fremde Freundin mit einstimmte! Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte er...  
  
„Ein um so viel Edlerer Charakter, war der Wolf, ein Kämpe, ein Gesinnter; als dieser Mensch! Und einen so viel qualvolleren Tod sollte dieser erleiden?"  
  
Kaum das diese Worte ausgesprochen waren, durchdrang ein gedämpftes Knacken die Nacht, gefolgt vom entsetzlichen Aufschrei Giu's.  
  
Kaum das dies Geschah, fegte der Wilde den Jungen wie eine Puppe quer den Platz. Er fiel wie ein Sack hin, und umklammerte sein Zertrümmertes Gelenk.  
  
Kaum das dies passierte, zuckte Tommy in den intuitiven versuch, dem Freund beizustehen. Doch er kam nicht weit, als sich eine Krallenbewährte Hand in seine Schulter Grub und ihn mit Gewalt gegen einen Baum schoss, dass ihm anfingen die Lichter vor den Augen zu Tanzen. Tommy erhaschte noch im Flug die Sicht der Fremden in einer animalisch wirkenden Pose, die mit Merkwürdigen, Rotleuchtenden Augen dastand, und mit Fängen bestückte Zähe hatte. Als sein Körper vollkommen mit der mächtigen Tanne in Kontakt kam, flackerte ihm noch ein verschwommenes Bild von Patrick, an dessen Nacken sich einer der Wilden festgebissen hatte.  
  
Dann Rutschte er in die Bewusstlosigkeit.  
  
Tommy riss seine Augen Gewaltsam von dem Spiegel, und stolperte zurück in sein Zimmer. Heftig mit seinen Armen wedelnd.  
  
Dies hatte zufolge, das er seinen schweren Metallenen CD Turm anstieß, der in seinem Neidergang, für kurz einen der Dicken Vorhänge beiseite stieß und die Grelle Mittagsonne hineinließ.  
  
Etwas so harmlosen war nun für Tommy ein Reale Bedrohung. Die Sekunden in dem das Licht das Zimmer Flutete waren die Schmerzhaftesten für Tommy. Für ihn schein es als hätten sich Tausende Blitze in seinem Raume entfacht, die ihr brennendes Licht in seine Augen Brannten. In sein Fleisch.  
  
In seiner panischen Lichtblindheit, die mit immensen Schmerzen verbunden waren, strauchelte er und fiel über die Bettkante.  
  
Diese Sekunden indirekten Lichts, waren nun genug, um dem Wesen das er nun geworden war zu schaden. Seine Haut fing zischend Feuer, das sich schneller vorwärts fraß, als auf Heu! Tommys geschützte Haut, jene die sich angeblich sicher wusste unter den Lagen an Stoffen entzündeten sich ebenfalls, und kleinen Stichflammen jagten durchs Gewebe. Er heulte auf wie ein Tier, welches sich in seiner Erinnerung verankert hatte, auf, und sein nun innerstes Wesen offenbarte seine eigenen Ängste. Das Tier in ihm, die Besessenheit des Fluchs, regte sich wild in ihm, als dieses mystische Nachtwesen seinen Verhassten und tödlichsten Feind traf.  
  
Das Tier, so sagen alte Ahnen, ist die dämonische Beigabe des Kusses, in jedem Clan. Es ist das, was der Kainit ist, wenn seine Menschlichkeit sich nicht durchsetzen kann. Sich daran zu verlieren, hieße, das was man war, ganz zu verlieren. Jedes Mal, wenn man ihm durch bestimmte Situationen ausgesetzt wird, übernehmen die Ureigensten Instinkte ihren Lauf, die, wie das Blut, älter sind als die Menschheit. Und alles was irgendwie Human war, wir für die Dauer der Raserei verschlungen solange diese währt.  
  
An der Grenze des Menschlichen Bewusstseins, an dem das Tier in seiner Raserei bereits nagte, konnte sich Tommy noch einmal in den Spiegel sehen.  
  
Eine Groteske Fratze ist aus dem Gesicht mit weichen Zügen geworden. Zornige Augenbrauen vereinnahmten fast die ganze Stirn. Der Nasenrücken stark gefurcht; sich nach vor zuspitzend. Die Oberlippe weit zurückgezogen, gab den Blick frei für eine, neuerdings Makellose weiße Zahnreihe, die ein neues Paar Fänge reicher war.  
  
Tommy schaffte es nicht mehr zu sehen, geschweige denn noch zu verstehen. Denn als das Tier mit seiner Raserei Tommy Seele – oder den Rest davon - verschlang, wurde die Person Tommy begraben.  
  
Für das Tier gab es nichts Menschliches; Muss Schlafen; Muss Jagen; Muss Essen. Alle Personen oder Gegenstände, die in der Menschenwelt Namen, Sinn oder Rang hatten, kannte das Tier nicht. Es war alle Bedeutungslos. Objekte! An denen man sich entweder Laben könnte, oder nicht!  
  
Und so verfiel Tommy zum Ersten Mal, seit seinem neuen Zustand, in Raserei.  
  
Und es fiel die Nacht! Ein Schauspiel, so sagen alte, das das Sterben der Welt immer wieder neu Deklariert. Eine Trenngrenze zwischen der Lebenden Welt und ihrem Lichtern, und der, in der die kalte Umklammerung der weite der Nacht hinübergeht. So viel war die Nacht, und noch mehr. Schienen die neuen Elektrischen Lichter dies zu überspielen, so dass es die meisten Vergessen hatten.  
  
Der Mond, in den letzen Nächten der Welt, größer und Rötlicher als zuvor, schaukelte sein Liebchen!  
  
Es war nur eine Erinnerung! Soviel konnte Tommy noch sagen, während sein Geist noch zwischen dem Reich des Todes, und den des Schlafes wandelte.  
  
Alte Ahnen, jene die die Kunst des Todes die ihre nennen, würden sagen, das dort alle Wahrheiten verborgen waren. Doch die Wanderer, die sich an den Grenzen beider Reiche beweben, waren diese Gelehrtheiten ebenfalls verborgen. So wusste Tommy, dass es nur ne Erinnerung war, und nicht eine Geschichte die sich währen seiner neuen Existenz immer wieder wiederholen wird. Es war so, als ob ein Träumer wusste, das er Träumt. So war es mit Tommy, der wusste, das er, während er Schlummerte, sich Erinnerte:  
  
-  
  
Ein schabender Singsang lockte an Tommys Ohren. Er fühlte wie dieses Singen an den Rand des Erwachen zerrte und damit auch zum Bewusstsein, welches ihm die Schmerzende Schulter in Erinnerung rief.  
  
Mühsal war sein Gefühl. Er fühlte sich Mühselig. Treibende und Warnende Erinnerungen wollten sich ihm aufdrängen, doch zu schwer wog doch die Mühsal, die sich wie die Umarmung durch einen Menschen an ihn verzweifelt klammerte.  
  
Tommy versuchte sich auf den Singsang zu Konzentrieren um Klarheit zu erlangen, doch er war anders. Er horchte genauer hin, doch der Singsang änderte sich ständig. Als er seine Augen öffnete, drang diffuses Licht an seine Augen. Es sah sich umgeben vom trüb- Goldigen Schein Unzähliger Kerzen, die unregelmäßig aufgereiht waren. Das altmodische Bett das ihn barg, war in einem Rustikalen Zimmer untergebracht, in dem es süßlich nach Holz und Kerzen roch. Das komische Singsang Geräusch, das Tommy wahrnahm, bekannte sich bald darauf als das schaben von Holz auf Holz.  
  
Die Augen des Jungen würden weit vor Entsetzen, als er die Quelle sah:  
  
Auf einer großen hölzernen Kommode, hockte die Fremde von der Party in voller Montur, und stieß beiläufig, während sie Tommy mit geneigtem Kopf wie ein Stück Beute musterte, ein großes hölzernes Kruzifix mit Jesu drauf an den unteren Teil des Kreuzes an, und lies es an dem Nagel hängend die Wand entlang schaben. Sie hielt nicht inne als sie den Erwachten Tommy sah. Und Jesu protestierte nicht, als dieses Gefallene Wesen ihn mitsamt Kruzifix Schaukelte. Sie hockte auf der Kommode auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, und starrte auf den Jungen, der sich im Stillen Fragte ob dies wirklich alles wahr sein mochte.  
  
„Wa- Was ist pa..."hob Tommy Stotternd an, doch die Fremde lies ihn mit einer Gezischen Äußerung Verstummen. Er Schluckte schwer, als die Fremde ihren Mund leiht öffnete, und mit ihrer Spitze Zunge, ihre lange Eckzähne umspielte. Jedes einzeln, in aufwallender Erwartung. Er sah sich Hilfe suchend um, und merkte erst jetzt, dass er nichts anhatte. Das er gänzlich Nackt war.  
  
Tommy der dennoch einen Fluchtversuch startet, kam nicht weiter als von einer Liegenden Position zu einer Sitzenden, als er es plötzlich sehr laut knacken hörte. Ein hastig geworfener Blick zeigte dem panischen Jungen, das sich die eine Hand der Frau, mit dem sie sich in ihrer Hocke auf dem Möbelrand hielt, bis an die Fingerspitzen in das Holz der großen Truhe versunken waren.  
  
„Was sind sie?"hauchte Tommy verzweifelt, aller Stärke beraubt. Und das anscheinend endlose Schaben des Kreuzes Jesu hielt plötzlich inne. Die Fremden nahm sachte das Kreuz von der Wand und hielt es an unterem Ende vor sich hin. „Das!"antwortete sie, und das Kreuz kippte auf dem Kopf. Kopfüber baumelte es zwischen ihren Fingern über dem Boden, als sie Sprach; „Unwürdig! Das sind wir!"Mir diesem beenden des Satzes, schleuderte sie dieses Mahnmal angeekelt weit fort, wo es in viele Stücke zerbrach.  
  
Tommy hatte keinen Augenblick Zeit zu Zucken, als das schwere Kreuz laut zu Bruch ging. Denn kaum das es in Splittern auseinander Stob, sprang die Frau mit einem geschmeidigen Satz quer durch das ganze Zimmer, und landete in einer eleganten Hocke auf dem Bett, welches knarrend sich zu Protests meldete und den Sitzenden Tommy aufhopse lies.  
  
Sie Packte dem Fassungslosen Tommy an die Gurgel, und drückte ihn mit Gewallt zurück in die dicken Kissen.  
  
Über das Weinen und Klagen diesen Jungens Menschen hinaus, Sprach sie eher zu sich als zu ihrem Opfer, der ihr Sohn sein wird. „Deine Entweihung wird wie die meine sein! Was wir dir schwerer Wiegen? Diese oder der Kuss?" Damit lies sie on Tommy ab, und streifte ihr schwarzes Top langsam ab, und warf es achtlos hinter sich. Dorthin, wo gleich hinterher auch der Rest ihrer Kleider ging.  
  
Der Körper einer Kriegerin offenbarte sich dem Jüngling, der nicht gewillt war zu sehen. Gestählt und Vollkommen. Ihre Kurven wagten es dennoch, eine Beispiellose Weiblichkeit zu bergen, dass es jedem Betrachter, der sich der wahren Gefahr nicht bewusst war, den Atem verschlüge. Formwohle Brüste, rundlich und fest, starrten von sich weg, und erwarteten nichts. Nippel die sich im Kontrast zu Hellern Haut, deutlich hervortaten. Tote und kalte Haut spannte sich über ihren Flachen Bauch, der ein Bild war, und auf dessen Fläche sich die Schönsten Muster der Schwarzen Tinte fanden, die jemals in einer Vergangenen Welt gestochen worden war.  
  
Sie erhob sich kurz und ging hinter dem Bettkasten, und holte eine Schüssel hervor, die mit Wasser gefüllt war hervor. Sie Sprach etwas in einer Fremden alten Sprache und begann sich anscheinend Rituell zu Waschen. Die Frau wusch sich unter den Achseln um den Hals, Gesicht, Ohren, Beine und ihr dazuwischen gelegenes, Trimm gehaltenes dunkelblondes Dreieck. Tommy, der durch seinen Tränenschleier alles beobachtet, sah wie sich die zu anderen Gegebenheiten überaus Attraktive Frau wusch, und ihn im Auge behielt. Ihre Runenartigen Tätowierungen, die fast ihren ganzen Leib kleideten, brillierten ölig als Wasser auf sie kam. So wie der Rest ihres anscheinend Makellosen Körpers. Der ängstliche Junge Wimmerte um einiges mehr, als in seinem Panischen Hirn dämmerte was die Fremden vorhatte. Unter anderen Umständen und unter andern Sternen wäre es ihm sehr schön gewesen, doch...  
  
Als die Waschung beendet war, legte sie sich neben Tommy aufs Bett, und schmiegte sich mit ihrem ganzen kühlen Körper auf den Jungen. Sie streichelte seine Tränennassen Wangen, mit den Gewaschenen ihren. Die glatte, kalte Haut der Frau, erzeugte bei Tommy ein gewaltiges, instinktives Ekelgefühl, und er nahm seine letzte Kraft zusammen um sie Wegzustoßen. Doch auch seine größte Anstrengung, genügte nicht, um dieses Übernatürliche Wesen wegzustoßen.  
  
Tommy Kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie sie Anfing Schmetterlingsküsschen auf seine Lider zu pflanzen, und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Doch mit einer spielenden Leichtigkeit packte sie diesen, und drehte ihn wieder ihrem Gesicht zu.  
  
Niemals hätte es der Junge wissen können, noch ahnen, das dies, was ihm nun Widerfuhr nicht weiteres war als eine Verdrehte Version der Schändung dieser Frau, die vor unzähligen Jahrhunderten Starb.  
  
Ihre Raue Zunge, die einer Katze sehr ähnlich, drängte sich zwischen Tommy Lippen und verlangte Eingang. Als er ihr durch die Zusammengepressten Lippen nicht gewährt wurde, Lutschte sie einfach darüber, so als könnte sie sich auch so daran Laben.  
  
Jeder Trotzversuch Tommys, der eher ein Versuch der Abwehr war, würde kläglich und schmerzhaft, mit höherer Gewallt beendet.  
  
Sie Nuckelte an seinen Brustwarzen und lies ihre Harsche Zunge einer Katze gleich darüber gleiten. Bahnte sich ihren weg mit falschen Liebkosungen nach unten, wo sie des Junges - in sich, vor angst und schrecken, zurückgezogenes Glied in ihre kalte Hände nahm. Sie Kostete mit ihrer toten Zunge die Hoden und das Schlaffte etwas. Als Tommy seine Beine Zusammenpresste, um dies zu beenden, stieß die Frau ihm aus Wut den Zeigefinger wie einen Dolch in den Oberschenkel.  
  
Der Schrei den Tommy ausstieß war gewaltig. Er erschreckte sogar die Tiere die vor der Hütte, auf den Geheißen der Fremden dort wachten. Tommy versuchte zu Atmen, und dem Unerträglichen Schmerz in Stößen, bis zu einer Grenze zu entlassen! Sie jedoch nahm sich gemächlich des Bluttriefenden Fingers an, und schleckte ich ab! Tommy der einen erneuten versucht startete ihr zu entgehen, wurde jäh von ihrer freien Hand zurückgeworfen und eher der Junge dagegen Reagieren konnte, war sie zu stelle, und schloss ihren Mund um den Seinen.  
  
Ihr Waidlöffel stöberte ungehemmt in Tommys Mundinneres, und füllte ihn mit ihren Faden Erdigen Geschmack und den Resten seines Blutes. Augenblicke die dem Wahnsinn nahe kamen.  
  
Das Spiel dauerte nicht lange, und Tommy schien die Ewigkeit in der Hölle nicht dieser ebenbürtig.  
  
Sie lies kurz von ihrem Opfer ab, und betrachtete den leise weinenden Jüngling, dessen ganze Gemartertes Aussehen an den kleinsten sterbenden Funken Menschlichkeit Appellierte, den sie besaß. Doch das Wesen war sehr alt, und wie es so war mit sehr alten Wesenheiten die versucht hatten sich ihre Menschlichkeit zu bewahren, pervertierten sie diese ohne es zu wollen. Denn ein Fluch...ist ein Fluch...ist ein Fluch. Und das was auf sie zukam, in diesen letzten Nächten, war schlimmer als nur der Fluch. Und Er! – Er sollte die bürde der Lasten der künftigen Ereignisse mit anderen erwählten Abwenden oder Tragen lernen, oder wie alle: Vergehen beim Versuch!  
  
Deswegen gab sie ihm ihre Liebe, oder das, was nach Unzählig verflossenen Nächten der Jahrhunderten von dieser Geblieben war; eine Pervertierte Ahnung, die mehr Schmerz, Folter und Tod ist, als sie ahnen mochte! Auch wenn sie nicht mit Sicherheit wusste, ob er wirklich ihre Liebe, die einer werdenden Mutter; Erzeugerin, und die einer -schon seit Ewigkeiten toten Frau empfing, so wusste sie, das wenn sie mit ihm Fertig ist, er auf jeden Fall ihre Macht haben wird. Und somit das, was nötig ist, um zu Kämpfen! Und hoffentlich zu bestehen.  
  
Wie das Wimmern des Jungen weniger geworden war und dass Tremor etwas abgeflacht war, setzte sie sich Rittlings auf seine Brust. Sie Betrachtete die Jungen Züge eindringlicher, um zu sehen in welche Züge ihre Macht einfliesen wird. Ein Blick fast wahrlich liebevoll! Und dennoch Millennien wirklich davon entfernt! Sie war sich sicher, dass es gut zu ihm passte! Tommy der nur mit leeren Augen zurückschaute, ahnte nicht, dass dies erst der Beginn war.  
  
Sie kam hoch auf den Knien, so dass ihr dunkelblondes Dreieck über Tommy Gesicht war, und hielt sich auf dem Bettkopf fest. Der Junge, der nur auf eine Harmlose Party gehen wollte, stierte in erwartender Angst in das Blasse Fleisch ihres Geschlechts, das über ihm linste.  
  
Die Keltin kniff ihre Augen zusammen, was eher Reflex war, als Not, und rief ihren Willen auf, das Verdammte Blut in ihr zu Zwingen, sich in ihr zur bestimmten Stellen zu bewegen, wo es sich sonst nie bewegen müsste. In ihrem ganzen Untod nicht!  
  
Tommy sah in dem Dämmerlicht seines Verstandes und dem des Raumes nur etwas dunkles sich entlang ihren Schamlippen sammeln, bevor der Tropfen der sich dort antat, zu schwer wurde, und ihm auf den Mund fiel! Seine Lippen zitterten als die Tränen der Angst und der Scham in ihn Fuhren, und er sich wieder in seiner Verzweiflung auflöste, als er versuchte unrettbar das Blut, das sich auf seinen Lippen sammelte, durch die zusammengepressten Lippen zu Pusten. Dem ersten behutsamen Tropfen folgten bald andere. Schnellere Größere! Gegen die er nicht angehen konnte. Und so sickerte einige tropfen unaufhaltsam in seinem Mund und füllten ihm mit einem metallischen Sakrament des Sterbens.  
  
Sie nahm Tommys Hand, die Regungslos aber verkrampft neben ihm Ruhte, und führte diese zur ihren unteren Lippen. Dort lotste sie seine Finger und verschmierte ihr Geschlecht mir ihrer, eben noch dort tropfender Vitae. Er fühlte die sanften aber kalte Falten auf seinen Fingerkuppen, und deren Leblose Zärtlichkeit, als diese perverse Tat, ihn noch mehr versinken lies, in jene Räume, die seinem gepeinigten Geist als Schutz dienten!  
  
Als sie endete Leckte sie Tommys Finger sauber und Rutschte an ihm runter. Sie hinterließ einen Spur roten Saftes auf des Jungens Brust, als sie dort mit ihrem Schamlippen entlang rutschte und positionierte ihre Blutige Öffnung über seinem Hängenden Glied.  
  
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung, warf sie ihre wilde Mähne zurück und widmete sich Tommys Schulterwunde, die sie ihm beibrachte, als er seinen Freund zu Hilfe eilen wollte. Sie beschaute diese und nahm sich die Wundöffnung vor, die am tiefsten war. Die leicht verkrustete Wunde leckte sie zaghaft und Tommys Körper verkrampfte sich. Dann schloss sie ihre kalten Lippen über die Wunde, und jagte sodann mit einer Kraft ihre Zunge hinein, das sich der Junge selbst in ihren unauflöslichen Griff noch Aufbäumte.  
  
Die Sekunden der immensen Schmerzen, von denen der Junge dachte, das sie sehr lange dauern würden, lösten sich nach nur einer sehr flüchtigen Weile auf, und wurden durch etwas so gegensätzlichem Ersetzt, das ihm die Durchdringende Wonne, die durch das Tun der Frau, entstand, fast um das Bewusstsein erleichtert hätte.  
  
Der Vampirische Akt, durchdrang ihn so sehr mit Wonne und Lust, das alle erlittenen Ängste und Schmerzen der letzten Stunden, die mit der Untoten Frau einhergingen, sich unter dem Ansturm der Überwältigenden Gefühle, deren Ursprung nicht im Leben lag auflösten.  
  
Während die Frau in der Wunde rumorte, und deren Berührungen, Tommy trotzt seiner Misshandlung in die Extasse führten, erwachte Widerwillen sein Bestes Stück, und drückte sich gegen sein Untotes Gegenpart.  
  
Dessen Gewahrt, steigerte die Keltin ihre Bemühungen in der Wunde. Sie Begann zu saugen. Und das Blut das durch ihren Sog quoll und rauschte, war bald in einem merkwürdig verdrehten Takt in seinen Ohren hörbar.  
  
Sie Sog und Sog, und Tommy fühlte sic jenseits aller Vernunft Erregt. Sein Penis pochte vor lauter Geschwollenheit gegen ihre kalte Öffnung, und sie verstand, dass er nun soweit war.  
  
Die Keltin dirigierte Tommy Glied in ihren Ausgestorbenen Durchlass, deren Blutdurchtränkten Lippen seine Eichel geschmeidig umfingen. Dem Aufgezwungenen Rausch folgend begann Tommy zu Handeln. Sie beugte sich zu Tommy hervor, und leckte mit der Genüsslichkeit Einer Katze über seinen Mund, der mit ihrem Blute gesegnet war, und widmete sich erneut der Schulter und vertiefte die Wunde mit ihrer spitzen Zunge. Während sie dies tat, hob und senkte sich ihre Hüfte, und streichelte somit das eingeführte Glied Tommys! Tommys zusammengekniffene Lider flackerten, als die unerträgliche Wonnen in nicht enden wollenden Wellen – fast schmerzhaft - über ihn wuschen  
  
Als er übermannt wurden; und er das unstillbare Verlangen nicht zu genüge nähren konnte, Umschlossen seine Arme die Frau und Zwang sie auf ihren Rücken, wo sie es Geschehen lies. Sie wickelte ihre langen Beine um seine Hüfte und Umarmte seinen Oberkörper fester, als sie ihre Bemühungen in der Wunde um noch einiges steigerte. Denn in sögen kommenden Schmerz registrierte sein Berauschtes Hirn, als Wohlgefühl, das es nur Täuschenderweise war.  
  
Er Hechelte wie ein Tier, als er mit jedem Stoß einen Stück weiter in sie Drang. Die Frau jedoch, schon lange Tot, fühlte dabei nichts. Es war alles in ihr Tot, und der Akt – die Entweihung, der Sexuelle Vorgang, - nur ein Ritual, der mit seinen Ursprung nur in einer Vermutung mündete. In einer alten Wahrsagung; einer Ausgestorbenen Vermutung! Aber etwas was, sollte es gelinge, Wichtig sein mochte! Wenn nicht sogar entscheidend! Sehr! Doch was sie entschädigte, war das Blut, das sie aus seiner Wunde Sog, und das sie in ähnlicher weise berauschte!  
  
Tommy stieß unermüdet in sie hinein, angestachelt vom dem Mächtigen Rauschen das plötzlich näher an seinen Ohren zu sitzen schien als just vorhin und das ihm mehr und mehr Beflügelte, und seine Substanzen vernebelte.  
  
Es machte keinen Sinn mehr, dass die seine erste Erfahrung der Sexueller Art war, noch das er nicht bei Sinnen war, oder dies mit aufgezwungenen Trieben tat. Oder mit wen! Es zählte nur sich dem, was dort im Hintergrund der schmerzhaft schönen Ekstase lockte näher zu kommen. Und das was dort Genüsslich aber mächtig lockend wartete, war der Tod. In form der ewigen Verdammnis.  
  
Als Tommy sich aufwarf und er sich Zitternd und Stoßweise atmend in ihr Ergoss; sie ihre Fänge zum Zweiten Male ansetzte, war es um den Jungen der mal Tommy war geschehen. Er Starb eines Widernatürlichen Todes, und Auferstand auf eben diesem Wege wieder.  
  
Als die Erinnerung von Tommy abfiel, erwachte sein Geist mit allen Vampirischen Essenzen in einer Jungen Nacht. 


	6. Kapitel 5

World of Darkness ™  
  
A World of Darkness Story by  
m.m.z  
  
Pfade  
in der  
Finsternis  
-HF 2-  
  
„Tiger, Tiger burning bright in the Forest of the Night."  
  
- Tiger, William Blake  
  
„Zoe"  
  
"Du wirst dich meinen Wünschen fügen!" Rot vor Zorn sprang sie auf. Das beinahe der Stuhl kippte auf dem sie saß. Das hatte sie noch nie Gemacht! Mann stelle sich das Vor! "Du ahnst nicht wie sehr ich darunter leide das, ich bei dir, in Sache Mikael, nicht weiter komme." Sie strafte sich kurz und fuhr dann langsam und ruhig fort. "Ich bin nicht mehr so jung wie du. Ich sollte froh sein, das ich noch einmal im Leben jemanden haben werde der mit mir die einsamweit teilt" Ihre stimme wurde zittriger und die Augen feucht "Du hast alles bekommen was ich dir geben konnte, und nun lässt du es nicht zu, das ich auch mal etwas bekomme und..." Sie stockte in ihrer Rede, schaute kurz weg und sagte "...es steht mir zu, mein letztes Wort" Dumme Fotze! Was könne ich anderes sonst Sagen?  
  
Es ändert sich vieles, wenn die Zeit fliest. Es ändert sich auch vieles, wenn sie es nicht tut. Es ändert sich da nur der Grund dessen, den man in irgendeiner Kneipe oder einer Verkommenen Bar, irgendwelchen Fremden kakelt. Liliana, so der Name des Zornigen Mädels einst.- Könnte ich damals einen Eintrag ins Tagebuch schreiben, wäre es das!  
  
„Mikael" Schon der Name machte mich krank. Dieser elende Penner! Fuck! Diese dumme Fotze war damals so Geil auf Mikael, dass sie es nicht mehr aushielt und los heulte wenn sie Schwanzentzug hatte. Er musste ein großartiger Stecher sein. Ich hasse ihn, ja schon der alleinige Gedanke, wie er mich jedes Mal Grüßte ...als ob er Mich auch Knallen wollte! Klar wollte er das! Ich meine, Hallo! Meine Mom ist alt, und die 16 Jahre, die der Hurenbock jünger ist, bedeuten viel. Er braucht es öfter, enger, besser und Länger. Und am meistens braucht er es Jünger! Viel Jünger! Lass uns das mal Ehrlich ansehen: Was konnte ihm die alte Kuh geben, wenn er so jung ist! Sie wollte es nicht sehen. Nicht das sie es nicht konnte, so wie sie es gerne Sehen würde. Sie wollte einfach nicht sehen, dass er mich auch Bumsen wollte! Ignorante Forze! Fuck! Ich hoffe sie Bekommt ihre alte Muschi noch von irgendeinem Wichser gestopft!  
  
„Mikael" Richtig schleimig und eklig... ...So machte er es! Kam an, und Checkt mich von Kopfe bis Fuß ab. Wobei er meinen Titten und meinen Arsch immer mehr in Augenschein nahm. Klar! Ich kam mit meinen Fitten 17 Jahren besser bei ihm an, als meine Armselige Mama mit 46! Und mal ehrlich, er wäre so oder so nicht lange geblieben! Meine arme Mom!  
  
„Fuck! Fuck, ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus."  
  
Das war ungefähr die Letzten Worte die ich ihr in ihr errötetes Gesicht spuckte, bevor sie mich nie mehr wieder sah! Nicht viel was! Nur „Fuck!"  
  
Ich hätte es besser wissen solle, aber wer ahnt schon, dass er einen Fehler zum letzten male gemacht hat? Ich meine, Hallo! Wo steht das? Man ist jung und das Temperament geht durch. Was nicht so klingen sollte, als ob ich mich entschuldigen will! Es kommt ja schließlich kein Weiser Mann vom Himmel geflogen und erklärt einem, das was vorgeht.  
  
Ich habe sogar meine Notenhefte und das Tagebuch vergessen, obwohl ich mir Geschworen hatte, sie mitgehen zu lassen, wenn ich es eines Tages nicht mehr ertragen würde können! Ich habe in jener Nacht alles vergessen. Selbst die Vorsicht! Meine Mutter, mein Leben, alles habe ich nur um des Trotzes willen vergessen. Was auch nicht wie eine Entschuldigung klingen soll!  
  
Bestimmt wäre es mir Eingefallen, wenn ich mich beruhig hätte, und alles wäre bestimmt anders gekommen. Scheiße! Ich sollte sagen: Wäre anders gekommen. Ohne das blöde „Bestimmt!" Ich wäre dann nicht in der „Mood Black- Bar", auf Vodka-Tonic gelandet, und wäre dann nicht in einem Trancezustand über die Bühnen gefegt, und die Massen mit meinem Spiel begeistert. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich, und das ist ins Blaue hinein geraten, -Hallo Ironie- nicht die Aufmerksamkeit eines Mannes geweckt. Der mehr war, als einem Lieb sein mochte- Hallo Ironie- Mal wieder!  
  
Aber es kam ja ganz anders...Ich hielt mich nicht mehr zurück als der Fremde mich Ansprach, und sein Lob und erlogene Wörter mir wie Gel über die Haut fuhren. Er erzählte von den Sachen von denen ich nur wusste. Und die mich Berührtem. Ohne das dem Wirklich so war! Ich merkte kaum wie er mich ansah. Was alles in seinem Blicke loderte! Und das Letzte was ich Lernen sollte war, das der Regen nicht allein ist! Nicht bei Nacht!  
  
„Regen! Immerzu, dieser verdammter Regen." Zoe stand in einem Hauseingang und hoffte, der Wind würde nicht wieder einmal ein Ladung Regen in ihrem Schlupfwinkel blasen. Der Sturm jagte und Fauchte zornig über die Stadt.. Just eben hatte sie eine Ladung Wind-Regen abbekommen, von der sie noch immer triefte, und welche ihr deutlich machte wie kalte es doch ist. Ihr Knie Schlotterten und das Gebiss stimmte in den schnellen Rhythmus mit ein. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Bilde von einem warmen Zimmer, irgendwo in einer Kleinstadt nahe Toronto, das irgendwo nahe der Hauptstraße ein Haus hatte mit der Nr. 23, das ein Zimmer auf der Zweiten Etage hatte,...das plötzlich sehr, sehr weit weg war. Und in Wirklichkeit –unerreichbar! Zoe verwarf diese Sehnsucht mühevoll, als sie merkte, dass ihre eigentliche Umgebung dadurch noch unerträglicher wurde. „So ist New York, schlecht, schlechter als schlecht und Regenwolken behängt."Sinnte sie!  
  
Im Lichtkegel einer Lampe, bei der Hausruine gegenüber, konnte man den Regen wie kleine Sternenschweife vorbeizischen sehen. Im Hintergrund waren die üblichen Serenaden zu Hören, was bei jeder New York Minute nur einst heißen kann, Polizeisirenen, Quietschende Reifen, Ghettomusik, schüchterne Schüsse und sogar Sperrfeuer.  
  
Zoe wusste, wie schwer es ist all das von einem fernzuhalten. Denn dies ist New York City, die Stadt welche dem Chaos als Gleichung dient. Wenn man nicht zu den Leuten gehörte, die dies „Chaos"machten, war es unvermeidlich das dies einem, und erst recht die Leute, die Zoe kannte, einem einholten. „Eine NYC Minute"dachte sie verächtlich; Fuck! Wie wohl die Minuten in anderen Länder aussähen? Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass es in Europa solches gab, was man hier, mit NYC Minute, abtat. Doch Zoe konnte sich das nur vorstellen; war sie doch nie in Europa gewesen, oder gar außerhalb NY. Irgendwie glaubte sie dass nur ihre Stadt so schlimm dran war. Wenn man doch von allen schon Gedichteten Sachen hörte, waren alle aus Europa. Dort musste es besser sein. Aber ihr fehlten die Mittel und die nötige Kraft. Und von den Ganzen Personalien, Papieren und Dokumenten nicht zu Sprechen.  
  
Ein unangenehmes Frösteln, weckte sie aus ihren Träumereien. Die Gänsehaut und die aufgerichteten Haare, die in die Wurzel zu stechen schienen Überzeugten Zoe, das sie eine Bessere Deckung vor diesem Unwetter brauchte. Just als Sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, durch das Unwetter zu Sprinten, um in die Hausruine gegenüber zu gelangen, von der sie nur hoffen konnte , das sie besser schütze, da kam unter lautem Gequietsche und dröhnen, zwei Autos um die Kurve geschossen, und bogen in ihre Enge Seitengasse!  
  
Zoe sprang in letztem Augenblick noch auf Zehenspitzen in den Hauseingang zurück in welchen sie zuvor noch gestanden hatte, als der erste Wagen, der vom zweiten offensichtlich verfolgt wurde, an der Hauswand entlang Schleifte und Funken Sprühend an Zoe vorbeizog. Sie konnte sogar den Heisen Atem der Maschine in ihrem Erkaltenten Gesicht spüren, als diese sich Kreischen an Zoe's Wand vorbei quetschte. Der Funkenregen umhüllte Zoe und erhellte für kurz die, von einem flackernden Licht illuminierte Gasse, und Zoe glaubte den Fahrer gut erkannt zu haben. Blutete der Fahrer da etwa aus dem Kopf?  
  
Wie Zoe das noch dachte, sah sie wie sich der Flüchtende Wagen, der dauernd hin und her schwang, sich in der engen Gasse querstellte und verkeilte. Mit einem Krassen Blechernen Schaben, stoppte der Wagen in der enge Schlucht der Gasse. Der Fahrer durchbrach unter der abrupten Wucht die Fahrertür, und flog in einem Bogen, in die verregnete Gassen ein.  
  
Der Verfolger, der sofort nah dran war, schaffte es nicht zu Bremsen und fuhr ungebremst, begleiten von dröhnen, in den Verkeilten Wagen hinein. Wo er sich mit den ersten zu einem Verkeilten Gebilde aus Stahl verzog. Zoe glaube noch gesehen zu haben, wie dem Fahrer des Verfolgerwagens durch den ungebremsten Aufprall der Kopf weggerissen wurde. Wie die beiden Autos stoppten, und an ihnen sich nichts mehr Rührte, wurde die Nacht plötzlich sehr still! Nur das beharrliche Plätschern von Regen war zu hören, welches vom Gluckern der Abflüsse belegt wurde.  
  
Als sich Zoe, die unfreiwilligen Zeugin dieser Alptraumartigen Ereignisse, sich von dem Anblick erholt hat, wagte sie sich aus ihrer Deckung in den Regen, um zu sehen ob jemand Überlebt hatte. Sie musste andauernd eine Innere Stimme niederkämpfen, die ihr ununterbrochen zu Flucht riet.  
  
Zoe zitterte, vor Furcht oder der Kälte wegen. Sie konnte sich nicht festlegen.  
  
Der Rege prasselte ununterbrochen auf die Scheibe des Zweiten Wagens nieder und hinderte sie daran ins Wageninnere zu sehen, und um festzustellen, ob sich dort was tat. Tanzende Schemen, erzeugt von der leicht Schaukelnde Lampe, ergossen sich über die Autos, und erzeugten ein eigenartiges Gebilde der Zerstörung. Zoe schirmte einen kleinen Teil der Beifahrerscheibe mit ihren kleinen Händen ab, und stierte angestrengt durch die improvisierte Luke ins Fahrzeugwrack.  
  
Die Schweren Tropfen die vom Himmle fielen und Silbrig in den Lichtkegel lispelten, klopften beharrlich unter stumpfen Klängen auf dem Leder von Zoe's Jacke, die unruhig von einem Fuß auf den nächsten Tänzelte, während sie versuchte etwas im Wagen zu erkennen.  
  
Das Junge Mädchen blickte sich hastig nach allen Seiten um, als anscheinend aus dem Nirgendwo etwas Metallisches aufkrächzte und wieder plötzlich ruhe einkehrte! Sie Blicke einige Augenblicke noch in die zwielichtige Gasse, aber als sie dort nichts sah außer Dunkelheit und Regen, der in jene verschwand, widmete sie sich wieder dem Fahrzeug.  
  
Kaum das sie ihre alte Position eingenommen hatte, und ihre Stirn auf das Glas presste und mit den Händen den Regen abschirmte, der in reißenden Rinnsalen die Scheibe hinab floss, schoss ihr - aus dem dunklen inneren- blitzartig eine Krallenbewährte Hand durch das Glas aus dem Wagen entgegen.  
  
Sie schreckte Reflexartig zurück, doch konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Krallenhand, in den Kragen der Jacke packte und sie durch die Fensteröffnung zu zerren begann. Zoe krallte sich mit aller Kraft beidhändig an den Fensterrand fest, doch der Zug der Krallenhand war zu gewaltig, um dagegen ankämpfen zu können. Und sie wagte es nicht eine Hand zu opfern, um nach dem Reißverschluss zu greifen. Zudem war das Leder der Jacke zu Gut um zu sich frei zu reißen.  
  
Während sie ihre letzten Kraftreserven gegen die Hand aufbrachte, erhaschte Zoe einen Blick auf die Wurzel der Krallenhand. Sie gehörte dem Fahrer des Unfallwagens, der sie mit einer Aschgrauen, blutigen Dämonenfratze anfauchte und seine gelblichen Zahnfänge weit entblößte. Er schnappte nach ihr mit seinen Fänge, doch war er nicht nah genug, so das sein Gebiss nah ihrem Gesicht erschaudernd Klackte. Er Zerrte an sich, während er auch an Zoe zog. Anscheinend versuchte er seinen – unter dem Lenkrad und den Armaturen eingequetschten - und hängenden Körper- zu Befreien.  
  
Zoe die nun endgültig der Panik verfallen; zerrte und riss an sich, mit der Hoffnung irgendwie freizukommen. Doch dieser Höllenbewohner war verbissener, und sie wurde fast von ihrer Furcht Energielos, und war der Wehrlosigkeit nahe. Sie konnte den Irdenen Geruch der Kreatur in ihrem Gesicht fühlen das es mit jedem Fauchen und Zerren seinerseits verströmte.  
  
Als sie nur eine Faustbreite von des Wesens Abscheulicher Fratze war, und sich verloren Glaubte, Brüllte jemand laut auf, und die Aufmerksamkeit beider, verlagerte sich.  
  
Aus der Düsterkeit der Gasse jenseits des ersten Wagens, blitzte etwas Metallisches auf, und kurz darauf erblickte Zoe einen Mann der aus der Finsternis mit einem - was ein langer Metallener Speer sein mochte-, auf sie zupreschte, und dabei etwas Brüllte was sie nicht verstand.  
  
Als er nahe dem ersten Wagen kam, sprang er auf, und fegte mit einem mächtigen Satz über beide Wracks. Zoe sah es wie in einem Zeitraffer. Sie sah, wie der Neuankömmling in Flug den Speer wendete, und das dünnere Ende, nach unten sinken lies. Sah, wie seine Langen schwarzen Haare düster als mürrische Strähnen Wehten, und sein langer Mantel, wie die schwarzen Flügel eins Engels der Rache, sich ausbreiteten und ihm die Würde eines solchen Dunklen Cherub verliehen. In seinem Sturze, legte er seine Beine an und Krachte mit seinen Schweren Stiefeln auf das schon Ramponiertes Metall des Wagens das sich gequält aufbäumte.  
  
Mit einer fliesenden Bewegung Jagte er das Speerteil durch das Eingedrückte Dach und in das Monster hinein, welches augenblicklich von Zoe – begleitet von einem schauerlichem Jaulen- abblies, und sie angesichts ihrer jäh losgelösten Kraft sich selbst –mit beide Armen rudernd- auf den Hintern in die Gasse verholte.  
  
Zoe sah, wie das Krallenhand Monster noch das Speerteil mit beiden Krallehänden umschloss, und versuchte das Metallteil, welches sich in seinem Unterleib gebohrt hatte, aus sich raus zu schieben. Doch der ihr Retter, Zoe's Dunkler Engel, drückte mit seiner Ganzen Kraft dagegen. „Seit Verdammt! Zu Hölle mit euch!"brüllte Zoe's Engel durch die Verregnete Nacht zum Monster hin, und Stemmte sich noch mehr in den Speer bis er fast auf den Zehenspitzen stand.  
  
Das Monster in Auto, verzog in seiner Anstrengung und der Qual, das Gesicht in Tausende Fratzen des Grausens. Seine Kieferlade war zu weit aufgerissen und seine Blutige Zunge schnelle ziellos im Blutwahn umher, während es versuchte mit einer Verletzen und einer Heilen Hand gegen seinen Gegner anzukommen. Anscheinend mit langsam mit sichtbaren Erfolg:  
  
Zoe's Engel, der mit seiner Ganzen Kraft sich in den Speer stemmte, verlor etwas an Bodenhalt, als der Speer, unter einem metallischen Beklagen sich ein gutes Stück aus dem Dach schob.  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte auf, als ihm der Speer ein Stückchen mit in die Höhe nahm und er für paar Sekunden sichtbar baumelte. Zoe, die sich verpflichtet fühlte ihrem Retter zu helfen, das Krallenmonster zu besiegen schaute sich nach etwas brauchbarem für ihr Unterfangen um. Sie entdeckte eine marode Holzlatte, die an einer Tonne neben anderem Müll lehnte, der die Gasse schmückte. Zoe Kroch schnell auf allen Vieren zur Latte hin und packte sie.  
  
Sie Stand auf und Rannte zum Wagen: An der Fahrertür angekommen, packte sie die Latte und stieß mit all ihrer Kraft das andere Ende dem Monster in den Kopf. Das Ungetüm heulte auf, und warf seinen Kopf hin und her, im Versuch das Gottverhasste Holz abzuwimmeln, das sich in sein Gesicht gegraben hatte.  
  
Als Zoe erneut ausholte, und wieder Traf, schuppte sie dem Monster einen großen Teil des Gesichtes ab, und legte ihm die Knochen an der Seite seines Schädels frei.  
  
Der Zweite Versuch, war anscheinend Durchgreifender, denn das Krallenhandmonster war so weit abgelenkt, das Zoes Retter es anscheinend geschafft hatte das zu vollführen was er vorhatte. Denn kurz darauf, hörte sie erneut jenes Metallisches Schreien, als der Speer ein gutes Stück in das Monster versenkt wurde und weiter durch das Dach ging.  
  
Mit einem letzten Kraftaufwand, der mit einem Gebrüll vom dem Monster unterstrichen ward, stemmte sich der Schwarzhaarige in das Metall, und es Durchdrang laut das Monster und den Unterboden des Wagens, wo es dann auf den Asphalt traf und mit einem Funkenschlag stoppte.  
  
Der Regen peitschte mit immer Schnelleren Tropfen in die - nun soweit verstummte- Gasse. Der Wind brachte mit jeder Böe einen noch mächtigeren Schwall Regen in diese Schicksalsträchtige Gasse, die diese ja für Zoe geworden war. Regeschauer fege um die Gestallt des Fremden und Schliff an ihm. Es Peitschte in den Mantel der Gestallt und lies ihn sich aufblähen. Die Gestallt der Mannes, von den Elementen - dem Anschein nach Ungerührt- hielt weiterhin, sein Speer fest umschlossen. Regenwasser floss von seinen Markanten Gewichtszügen ab, die im schummrigen, Schaukelnden Licht der Gasse aussahen, als wären sie von Michelangelos David gestohlen worden, und dem Dunklen Engel verliehen. So wie dieser war er nämlich. Entfernt und Unbeweglich. Marmorn und Lebendig zugleich.  
  
Zoe ging einige Vorsichtige Schritte zu ihren Retter hin. Als sie nahe dran war, spähte sie noch beiläufig in das Fenster hinein. Doch das Ding, das Krallenmonster, rührte sich nicht. Sie wischte sich ihr Gesicht mit dem Jackenärmel ab, und fuhr sich ihre Haare nach hinten. „Phuu! Was war das?"Fragte sie erleichtert ihren Dunklen Engel, der noch immer Verbissen das Speerteil verkrampft hielt. „Hey, du kannst Loslassen, es ist Tot."Versuchte sie es noch mal. „Was auch immer es War."fügte sie hinzu...doch eher zu sich selbst.  
  
Als sie keine Antwort bekam, und dabei noch einen Schritt näher an de Wagen kam, schoss ihr wieder die Krallenhand entgegen, und packte Sie an Schulter. Die Krallen bohrten sich dieses Mal sofort in ihr Fleisch und brach Knochen und zerriss Gewebe. Sie sah noch ihr Blut spritzen; weit von ihr, und das ihr Held vom Speerding abgelassen hatte, auf dessen ende Merkwürdigerweise – fast unauffällig- ein rundlicher Schild war, und dem auf Rotem Grund, und in weiß „Stop"Geschrieben stand. Dann holte sie die Bewusstlosigkeit, angestachelt von den immensen Schmerzen.  
  
Mit einem Salto sprang der Mann vom Wagen und Packte die Hand des Monsters und hinderte diese so gut er vermochte an weiteren Aktionen. Er zog ein breites Messer, das trübe Silbrig schimmerte, und schleuderte die Klinge mit aller Kraft auf den Unterarm des Monstrums, der sofort durchtrennt wurde.  
  
Er stieß das Junge Mädchen achtlos zurück, und stierte auf dem Armstumpf, der vor ihm hin und her schnippte, so als versuche die Imaginäre Hand, die dort irgendwo noch sein Mochte, den Mann mit dem Messer zu Packen.  
  
Das Eingeklemmte Monster im Wagen Fauchte, Röchelte und Spukte Blut, das sich aus seinem Mund Ergoss und ihm an allen Seiten abfloss. Der Mann, betrachtete noch den Bluttriefenden Stumpf der vor ihm hin und her zuckte, und das Monster das nun versuchte sich kläglich mit der Kaputten Hand vom Improvisierten Speer zu Befreien.  
  
Zoe's Retter steckte sein Messer weg, und umrundete den Wagen. Am Aufgewölbten Ende des Kofferraums angekommen, stach er seinen Zeigefinger mit Leichtigkeit in den Heilgebliebenen, Metallenen Tank und lies den Sprit auslaufen und sich mit dem Regen Mengen. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und betrachtete Zoe, die noch immer Bewusstlos in einer Pfütze lag, mit einem halbverwesten Arm in ihrer Schulter. Er ging zu ihr hin und beugte sich vor. Der Mann strich dem ungeschützten Mädchen ihre Regensträhnen aus ihrem Schmutzigen, aber feinen Gesicht. Mit einem Ruck riss er ihr den Verwesenden Arm aus der Schulter und warf Zoe leicht wie eine Sporttasche über die seine. Dann ging er los.  
  
Paar Schritte später stoppte er, betrachtete Zoe und dann den Wagen, aus dessen verbeulten und eingestampften Dach ein Stoppschild lugte. Mit einem ärgerlichen Blick gen Himmel zog er dann sein Messer. Er ging in die Hocke und riss die Spitze der Breiten Klinge auf den Gassenboden um. Der Treibstoff, der schon stark mit dem Regen sich vermischt hatte, entzündete sich dennoch, als die Rotglühenden Funken der Klinge über ihn sprühten, und ein kleines Flammenmeer fraß sich langsam durch den Regen und die Nacht der Gasse Richtung den Autos.  
  
Der Mann, stand auf, nahm Zoe in beide Arme und ging adagio mit ihr in die Finsternis der stark Verregneten Gasse ein, wo die Nacht und der Regenschleier sie beide verschluckte.  
  
Nur wenig später ereichte das Feuer die Quelle seines Ursprungs und entzündete den reinen Treibstoff im Tank. Das Monster, unfähig zu Handeln oder sich zu Retten, ging zu dem Ort der Verdammnis, das sich als eine gewaltige Explosion zeigte, und sich grell in die Gasse hinein entfesselte. Ein Rauchender und Flamenumschlungener Kofferraumdeckel flog in die tiefe der Nacht ein und verschwand dorthin. 


	7. Kapitel 6

World of Darkness ™  
  
A World of Darkness Story by  
m.m.z  
  
Pfade  
in der  
Finsternis  
-HF 2-  
  
„In Nacht und Grauen schmachten, denn du hast Mir ewig Leben zuerkannt; Durch dich Hab ich das Leben, ob ich gleich dem Tod Mich nun ergebe und ihm zahlen muss Was an mir sterblich."  
  
- Milton, Das verlorene Paradies.  
  
„Amanda"  
  
Erstaunlich! So könnte man es Beschreiben, was noch immer eine Untertreibung wäre, da noch im besten Sinne immer noch die Wörter ihre Sinn Versagen, und jenes nicht zu genüge erklären, gar unzureichend ausschmücken. Die Welt und ihre eindrücke erhoben sich aus den Trüben Dasein der Sterblichkeit und der Natur, und erklommen eine ganz und gar andere. Eine deren nichts verborgen war. Keine Eindrücke die sich dem Wesen entziehen konnten, wen man es nicht ignorierte. Die Welt öffnete sich nicht wie für die wenigen mit einer kleinen Türe, sondern mit einer Gewaltigen Pforte, deren Flügel jenseits des erfassbaren lagen und deren Durchschreiten Maßlos aufklärend war.  
  
Die Welt schlug auf. Und deren wahre Eindrücke überfluteten den Geist jener Wesen, die nicht mehr zu ihr Gehörten. So erging es den Kainiten, denen nur ihre Unsterbliche Hülle eine Bindung zu der Welt hatten, die sie mit einem natürlichen Tode verlasse hätten. Doch das was sie nun and das Leben auf der Erde band, war keineswegs vom Leben. Auch wenn sie es „Vitae"nannten. Was ebendies bedeutete, was es nicht war.  
  
Vom Leben! So war es nicht verwunderlich, das Amanda, abtrünnige Tochter von H.F nun vor dem Stand, was einst das Gebäude war, in dem sie einst ihr erbärmliches Leben fristete, bevor sie durch die Düsternis ging, und in dieser zu bleiben Beschloss, diese Umfing und die Schatten, die in ihrer Clannatur schon zuhauf vorhanden waren, willkommen Umarmte. Der Marode Altbau, dessen Bröckelnde Fassade noch immer weiter bröckelte wie ehe, strahlte nun unnatürlich Stark in einem Blassen Grün, das vorher auch da war, so wie es sich Amanda versicherte, nur halt nicht so sichtbar, für die Sterblichkeit. Es sah eigentlich alles anders aus.  
  
Der nächtliche Himmel zum Beispiel, schein nun für Amanda Stärker, voller und immens Tiefer und Heller. Die Sterne Funkelten nun Wortwörtlich, und Luna war bestechender und Größer als je zuvor.  
  
Amanda verbrachte Größtenteils ihrer Ersten Nächte in der Obhut ihres Erzeugers, der sie in die nun lebendiger wirkend Welt einführte. Die unterschiede der Lebenden und der Toten. Die Lebende schien, wie eine bittere Pille der Ironie des Seins, für die Toten ihrer Art Lebendiger, als für die Lebenden selbst, die in der ihren nur alles Dumpf und Tot wahrnahmen. Sie erlebte alles mit dem Augen eines Kindes, welche sie war auch war, und er es ihr immer vor Augen hielt. Doch sie wollte dies nicht Hören.  
  
Sie bestaunte die nun Farbenprächtige Fassade ihres alten Heimes, und erinnerte sich an ihre ersten eindrücke in einem Zustand, dem alles Sinne offen standen. Ihr Blick wanderte die Fassade hinunter, und blieb an der Eingangstüre zum Gebäude liegen, der Schmutz und Unwillkomm über sich sprach. Vor dem Eingang Lagerten die üblichen Herumtreiber die für gewöhnlich, wenn sie nicht in ihren Wohnungen waren, vor dem Eingang des Bauwerks und taten nichts, außer sich mit dem zu Berauschen, was sie noch hatten. Amanda war damals inner Dankbar gewesen, das sie am späten Tage zu Arbeit ging, und diese an nächsten Tage früh verlies. Also zu Zeiten, wo diese Kerle nie da waren. Doch nun war alles egal. Sie war nun was anderes, und niemals wieder sollte sie Angst verspüren! Sie umging die unangenehmen Leute, die ihr einiges an den Kopf warfen oder versuchten sich an ihr zu Vergreifen, doch sie umging alle Spielen und trat vor dem Eingang. Sie zögerte einen unbewussten Moment und trat in den Flur, wo sie der Starke aber alte Gestank aus den Filzteppichen Willkommen hieß, und mit ihm, Nachgeschmäcke und deren Bilder.  
  
Es war als erstes die Nacht, die sie empfing, als sie ihren Ersten Schritt, in die Welt tat seit sie Starb...damals. Und sie war berauscht! Es war Nacht. Und es war dunkel. Doch die Tiefe der Dunkelblauen und Schwarzen Essentielle Farben der Nacht, waren Mannigfaltig. Es schien ihr, als hätten sich alle schönen Farben vom Tage, an die sie sich noch gut erinnerte, in der Nacht wieder gefunden, um sie beim Antritt ihren neuen Lebens zu Begrüßen. Und sie konnte sich nicht um eine Träne drücken, die ihr die Wange einsam entlang rollte, als sie sah, wie fehlerlos die Nacht doch war.  
  
Sie wischte sich diese mit dem Handrücken weg und erstarrte, als sie das Nasse in Rot sah. Als ihr bewusst wurde, das ihre Tränen Blut sind. Amanda streckte ihre Hand ihrem Erzeuger, der Respektvoll einige Schritte hinter ihr Stand, entgegen. Der Nickte nur Seicht, deutete auf die Straße, die Jenseits ihrer Zuflucht das Nächtliche Treiben barg und sprach „Wir sind nicht mehr mit dieser Welt, sondern nur drauf!" Sie nickte anwesend, und glaubte zu Verstehen, während sie sich unbewusst ihren Handrücken sauber Leckte, und ihr das eigene Blut mildes Entzücken brachte.  
  
Die Welt roch sehr stark. Und manchmal, so schien es ihr, so krass, das wenn sie zu Lebzeiten so gerochen hätte, Amanda sich bestimmt übergeben hätte. Zum Glück starb der Brechreiz mit ihr, und mit ihm anderen Menschlichen Makeln.  
  
Sie nahm in der ersten Nacht eine Handvoll ihrer Lockigen Haarpracht, und befühlte diese. Der unterschied zu „vorher"war Gewaltig. Ihre Locken waren Voller, Elastischer und Schöner. Ebenso ihre Haut. Makellos weiß und glatt; aber keineswegs Blass. Und so wie es schien gehörte das Epilieren der Beinhaare auch zur Vergangenheit.  
  
Schon bald darauf, erkannte sie, das die Welt auch deutlicher geworden war. Nicht Lauter wie sie es vermutet hatte, als sie ihre Sinne zum ersten Mal im Einsatz vernahm ...sonder nur Deutlicher. All die Unzähligen Quellen, von denen die Geräusche Drangen, waren plötzlich mit Bestimmtheit zu nennen und zu Orten. Die Masse and getuschelt und sich überlagernden Lauten, waren auf einmal leicht zu Trennen und klar zu verstehen.  
  
Sie konnte nicht Aufhören zu Staunen, in dieser ersten Nacht. Wo sie gemächlichen Schrittes durch die Straßen ging, - die sie auch von „vorher" kannte -, wie ein Tourist zu ersten mal; heimlich Gaffend und Staunend.  
  
Sie Schritt mit der nun Neuerworbenen Würde in die Welt, in der sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, noch elendig Kroch; damals als ihr noch verwehrt war, so würdevoll zu Schreiten. Damals wo sie die Lasten eines Lebens trug, die nichts sind, im Vergleich zu den des Untods. Ihr Noble Herkunft, dem des Clanes, der einen Teil seiner Wurzeln in den Altspanischen Aristokraten hatte, verdankte sie nun ihre Grazie und das Edle erscheinen. Ihren nun Angeborenen Weihe.  
  
Sie trug ein Seidenes Spitzenhemd, mit mittelalterlichen breiten Ärmeln und Schnüren am Kragen, und dessen Knöpfe nur bis unter ihre Brust gingen, und die Hemdlängen sich von da an in einem weiten Schnitt verloren; und ein wenig von dem Schwarzglänzenden BH zeigten der ihre liebliche aber Tote Weiblichkeiten barg, und Zwischen denen ein Silbriges Kreuz lose Baumelte.  
  
Eine eng anliegende Mattglänzende Lederhose kleidete ihre Beine. Eine von der Art, die nicht den Üblichen Obersaum hatten, sondern einen niedrigern, die ihren nun vollkommenen Bauch freigab. Schwere Marten Urban Stiefel mit viel Sohle und Profil und an die 20 Loch, die ihr bis über die Wade Reichten, zierten Silbrige Schnürsenkel, die sie ansehnlich gebunden hatte. Und etwas anderes noch, das sie mit Stolz erfüllte: Einen Wappenring aus gleißendem Alchimisten Silber, dessen Kopfstück eine Krone zierte. Dem Siegel des Clans der Hüter.  
  
Sie war erstaunt, als die in einer ihrer ersten Nächte nach der Zeugung erwachte, und auf einem alten Edlen Herrenstuhl ihre Neue Kleidung ruhen sah. Sie Zog diese sofort an. Und konnte sich in jedem neuen Teil das unter einem längst angezogenen Erschien, mehr und mehr Verlieben. Denn seit ihre Elenden Zeit, hatte sie Lange nicht mehr solch schönes mehr Gesehen, geschweige denn Getragen oder besessen.  
  
Sie wagte es damals nicht mal sich in ein Schaufenster zu Vergucken, allein wegen der Gefahr das sie dort vor lauter Sehnsucht nach besseren Zeiten Weinend zusammengefallen wäre, da sie wusste, das ihr so was verwährt sein würde. Sie hatte wegen einen bestimmten Mann noch etwas Hoffnung, aber...  
  
Wie sie sich neu eingekleidet hatte, und sich so vornehm ihren Erzeuger vorstellte, verlangte sie nach einem Spiegel, um zu sehen zu welchen Frau sie nun Geworden war. Und um das Gefühl zu bekräftigen, das sie mit der Armen Seele von einst nichts; nichts das geringste Gemeinsam hatte. Doch er, und seine Stillen Diener sagte nur das es ihnen Leid tue, und das sie über keinen Verfügen. Sie Tat dies damals schnell ab, weil sie Naiverweise dachte, er käme aus einer Zeit wo es keine Gab. Als sie sich aufmachte in die Nacht zu gehen, mahnte er, das er besser Mitkommen sollte, wenn sie hinausgehe, doch sie Lehnte es jenes Mal liebevoll ab, und erklärte, das alles „cool"sein wird.  
  
Doch Man stelle sich vor, als sie just in jener Nacht in die Welt ging, um diese zu Erleben, und sich vor einem Schaufenster Fand, bei dem sie endlich wieder den Mut hatte mit Verlangen hineinzusehen. Sie Schaute schon kurz auf die Angebote, des Ladens, der schon Geschlossen hatte, und bemerkte, wie sich die Umgebung mitsamt den Menschen in dem Weiße Glas schwach Spiegelten. Sie wurde Stutzig, als sie Versuchte zu ergründen, was merkwürdigerweise an dem gespiegelten Bild was sich ihr Zeigte, so von ihrem Gefühl verkehrt war. Als dann ein Jüngerer Mann, mit dem Kommentar „Hey Babe, siehst scharf aus!"an ihr vorbeiging, schlug es in sie ein, wie eine Bombe! Sie hatte kein Spiegelbild! Dort wo sie sein sollte, Spazierten die Spieglungen der anderen Passante einfach durch!  
  
In Panischer Angst rannte sie Richtung ihrer Zuflucht los. Sie merkte nicht, wie sie einen Passanten auf der Straße der im Weg war, so stark schubste, als sie sich eilig daran vorbei zwang, das er noch - wo sie schon längst in einer anderen Straße abbog-, übe den Bode rutschte, bis er in einen Treppenansatz kam der ihn stoppte.  
  
Als sie durch die Tür seiner Zuflucht Stürmte, erwartete er sie mit einer traurigen Mine.  
  
Amanda stand vor ihrer alten Wohnungstür, und schaute den trüben Flur entlang, der keinen Tag älter aussah, wie zu der Zeit als sie dort lebte; Wo sie überhaupt noch „Lebte". Ihre Hand schwebte noch immer über dem Türknopf, den sie nur umzudrehen brauchte, und sie wäre wieder in einer Vergangenheit, die sie bis auf Tiefste Verabscheute, die sie Demütigte...ebenso die wenigen dort, die damals Hinzugehörten.  
  
Die dünnen Wände und die immerwährenden Laute, die von Gebäude abgingen waren nun deutlicher für die Sinne dieser Frau, deren große Macht auf die Herkunft ihres Blutes baute. Und dennoch, wagte es dieses Wesen, diese Frau –obschon Mächtig – sich nicht den Geistern der Vergangenheit zu Stellen. Einer Vergangenheit, deren hässliches Gesicht sie nicht in all dem Blut ertrinken konnte, das sie entfesselt hatte. Noch nicht!  
  
Während sie dastand, und mit ihrer Entschlossenheit rang, krachte etwas Dumpfes auf der anderen Seite der Tür, und ein Ruppiges Brüllen in Menschensprache erklang. Jemand wohnte da! Jemand wohnte in ihrer alten Wohnung, und sie fühlte sich Zornig und Verletzt, auch wenn sie nicht ernsthaft erwartet hätte, das dieses Wohnung noch frei wäre. Nicht nachdem der letzte Bewohner –Sie- verstorben war. Also gab es auch andere arme Hunde, die wie sie damals eine war.  
  
Sie zuckte mit ihrer Hand, die noch über dem Türknopf ruhte, als jenseits der Gegenwart, in dieser Wohnung des vergangenem Lebens etwas laut aufpolterte und dann eine erstickte Frauenstimme Verletzt quiekte.  
  
Amandas Blick schnellte von dem Türgriff, in den Diffusen Flur, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas kleines erhaschte, und ihre Mähne stob auseinander wie ein gesprungener Eiskristall.  
  
Ein kleines Mädchen, keine 5 Jahre alt, mit schmutzigen Gesicht und Zottigen braunen Haaren, lugte aus einer Ecke am anderen ende des Flurs. Mit ihren kleinen Händen hielt sie einen Braunen Struppigen, Einbeinigen Teddybär schützend an die Brust. „Er macht das Immer!"sprach das Kind hohl, und schaute zu der Frau in Schwarz auf. Amandas kalter Blick begegnete dem ängstlichen des Mädchens. Die Fenster zu den Seele der Lebenden und den der Toten, begegneten sich. Wahrheiten flossen aus ihnen, die ihr armseliges Ende dennoch im Dreckigen Flur fanden.  
  
Als plötzlich nach einigen Stillen Augenblicken, jenseits der Türe wieder nach Stumpfen Schlägen von Menschenfleisch auf Menschenfleisch klang, war sie Bereit und die Geister die sie abhielten diese Tür zu öffnen waren vergessen! „Geh!"befahl sie dem Kind, ohne es anzusehen mit distanzierter Stimme, als ihre kühle Hand den kalten Türknopf fesselte. Das Mädchen huschte auf, und Verschwand wie es gekommen war. Dunkel!  
  
Die nun aus der Türe dringenden Laute waren Nachhaltiger, und Amanda drehte den Knopf langsam. Doch die Tür war verschlossen. Keine Hindernisse mehr gewillt zu Erleben, rief die Frau instinktiv ihr Blut an, ihren Körper Zu Stählen. Mit einer Leichtigkeit wie jemand ein Kissen eindrückt, so druckte sie die Braune Plantüre mitsamt Scharnieren – unter einem holzigen Brechenden Schaben - in die Wohnung hinein.  
  
In ihrer alten Behausung, hatte sich nichts Geändert. Es ist nur alles sehr viel Schmutziger als sie es zuletzt Hinterlassen hatte, und ein klammes Gefühl bildete sich dort, wo eins ihr Herz schlug. Matte-Kalte eindrücke Drängten sich ihr auf, so wie der Winter dem Herbst, langsam aber stetig. Amanda fühlte sich unzugänglich, und etwas in ihr lockte. Etwas ihres...aber weit entferntes, dennoch bevorstehend.  
  
Sie nahm über das Brutale Schreien und Brüllen eines Mannes ihren alte kleinen Kühlschrank wahr, der anscheinen wieder nicht richtig lief, wie sie es an dem wiederkehrenden Laut erkannte.  
  
Sie kam nicht weiter dazu sich umzusehen, als sich ein Fettbeleibter Mann, der Aufdringlich nach Schweiß stank, sich vor Amanda stelle und einen Schwall Laute entließ, dem ab und an Speichel folge, aber nicht von Amanda verstanden wurde. Nicht das sie es nicht verstanden hätte, was für Schändliches der Mann von sich austrat, sonder sie war so sehr Gebunden durch die Vergangenheit, das sich erst in die Gegenwart fand, als der Fette Haarige nach einigen Gescheiterten Versuchen sie Wegzuschieben, sie mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht wiederholte aus der Vergangenheit.  
  
Plötzlich Blitzte das Bild eines Bekannten Gesichts, mit dem Hoffnung und Liebe verbunden waren, doch das, was mit dem Bild einherging, waren Bilder eines Alptraumes, dessen wabernden Schatten sie nun gebot. Und dennoch kam ihr seine Häme hinterher. Häme in Bilder wahrer Ereignisse, deren Schmerz den Tod brachte, und sie Niederschlug. Doch dann...  
  
Als sie ihren Kopf, der von der Wucht des Schlags weggedreht wurde, wieder zurückdrehte, sah sie in das Fassungslose Gesicht des Fetten, der abwechselnd von seiner kantigen Faust zu Amanda schaute, und der nicht verstand, warum sein Gewaltiger Schlag nicht mehr bewirkte, bei dieser Jungen Frau. Amanda blickte an ihm vorbei, zu der, die vermutlich des Fetten Frau war, und in der Ecke neben ihren rumorenden Kühlschrank kauerte und sich mit ihrem Kittel die blutenden Wunden im Gesicht bedeckte.  
  
Ohne den Blick von der Frau abzuwenden, packte sie den Fetten mit einer Hand an die Kehle und hievte den sehr Gewichtigen Mann wie ein kleines Kind von den Beinen. Der Fassungslose Blick der kauernden Frau, genüge Amanda um zu wissen, das der Dicke in diesem Augenblick noch entsetzter war.  
  
Dieser Schlug hilflos auf ihren Arm der ihn unbeeindruckt im Griff hatte, so als er nicht ein Arm, sondern eine Haltevorrichtung. Und keinem der Schläge des Dicken, war es vergönnt auch nur das geringste an der Starren Haltung der Hand zu ändern. Oder eine andere Reaktion hervorzurufen!  
  
Amanda nahm ihren Eisigen Blick nicht von der Frau, die nun Still mit aufgerissenen Augen und bebenden Lippen auf den langsam nachgebenden Körper ihres Mannes glotzte, der nun nichts mehr tat, außer schlapp nach ihr zu Krächzten. Was einen zitternden Speichelfluss aus seinen, inzwischen Blau angelaufenen Mund, hervorbrachte, der an seiner Wange hinab floss und Amanda über den Handrücken der Würgehand. Nach einer Weile erschlaffte der Körper endgültig und hing wie eine Marionette ohne Fäden in ihrer unbewegten Hand.  
  
Sie lies ihn einfach Fallen, wo er sich nach einem Dumpfen Klang auf dem Boden vor ihren Füßen wieder fand Amanda ging zu der Eingedrückte Tür, die die ganze Zeit über auf dem Boden lag, und hob diese hoch. Mit einer Schlichten Bewegung drückte sie diese in ihren Einstmals eingestampften Platzt.  
  
Sie ging dann zu ihre kleinen Tisch, wo sie ihren Lieblingsstuhl auf der anderen Seite nahm, und sich Hinsetzte. Und dann befahl sie der Frau „Setzt dich!" 


	8. Kapitel 7

World of Darkness ™  
  
A World of Darkness Story by  
m.m.z  
  
Pfade  
in der  
Finsternis  
-HF 2-  
  
„...find what the hated need, Never mind of what actual worth, And wipe that out of the earth. Let them die of unsatisfied greed. "  
  
- Frost, At Woodw Ard's Garden.  
  
„Alte Welt"  
  
„Die Unseligkeit der Jahrhunderte zeigt sich mit der Gleichen Farce wie ehe, aber mit einem anderen Gesicht! Es ist das Gesicht der Menge, die sich in Seide und Brokat kleidet. Jene, die es sich zum Lebensinhalt gemacht haben, hinter Vorgehaltener Hand Ränke zu schmieden. Und jene die hinter ihrem falsch-netten Lächeln, nur ihr schändliches Grinsen verbergen.  
  
Es war keineswegs eine Welt, sonder die Welt! Jeder Schritt den Man tat, und die Harten Absätze der Stiefel bewusst in den Boden grub, war ein Zeugnis von taten. Genauso, wie die hinterlassenen Abdrücke ein Zeugnis des getätigten Schrittes waren!  
  
In vielen Jahrhunderten, kann man zweifelsohne viel Schritte schon getan haben. Schritte die man würdigte; jene die man tun musste, und jene die einem Aufgezwungen wurden. Letzteres ist nur eine Begleiterscheinung! Eine Begleiterscheinung der Gier, die das innerste Wesen aufzufressen droht. Oder dies unlängst getan hat. Welch eine erbärmliche Lüge, der Tod ist! Wie sehr doch die Ewigkeit einem die Worte stiehlt. Es bricht mir das stille Herz in Zwei. Wie viel Verlust, ist Verlust genug, für die Seele? Ein Wiegelid; ist das Sein bei Nacht! Harmonische Klänge, die Lullen und Einlullen.  
  
Den Funken Lebens mit dem der Geist, und die Kreativität einhergehen erlischt mit dem Tod! Selbst wenn der Tod nur eine Schwelle war, die es zu überschreiten galt, um ein anderes Wesen zu werden. Und was der hinterlassenen Öde des ehemaligen Funkens folgt, ist Nichts!  
  
So war es nicht Verwunderlich, das jenes, was einst Wert besaß nun wertlos ward. Und das jenes welches unerreichbar lag, nun ereicht werden will."  
  
Mit einem unnötigen und gedehnten Seufzer legte die Person einen sehr edel wirkenden Füller neben das Papier auf dem es eben noch geschrieben hatte, und betrachtete die Worte. Ein Mürrisches auflodern rannte durch Ihre Gesichtszüge, und zeuge von nur zu einem kleinen Quäntchen, des Unbill den es wirklich im Augenblick empfand. So viel wollte gesagt werden, und noch mehr, doch wo waren die Worte? Wo der Sinn, den sie Begründeten? Alles Gesagte und je getane, schien nur im Kreise zu laufen! Kann es denn sein, das längst alles Gesagt worden war, und nun die Zeit für Taten kam? Kann es den Sein, das dass Wort, das so mächtige Wort, welches selbst Gott benutzte und zu Schöpfung anrief, nun nichts mehr Bewirken konnte außer klingen? Außer hohl läuten?  
  
Der Mann in Schwarz mit langen Schwarzen Haaren und adligen Zügen im Gesicht, schaute aus den Augenwinkeln in die Tasse neben ihn. Der Schwarze Kaffe der unangetastet neben ihn in der Tasse ruhte, verkündete davon wo es wirklich passiert war. Und nicht, das es ihm nur so vorkam. Es war wirklich! Vor 10 Jahren hatte er sie hier in diesem Lokal gefunden, und hatte damals in ihr seine Zukunft gesehen; die Zukunft der Welt, die es aus verschiedenen Motiven zu erhalten galt! Aber sein Teil der Abmachung; und sein teil der Schöpfung, den er beisteuern wollte, verflüchtigte sich! Und so blieb nur noch weniger Hoffnung zurück, als es sich schon bei dem wenigen Rest noch hielt!  
  
Die Welt war vielleicht wirklich Verdammt zur Hölle zu Fahren. Anderswie konnte man es sich nicht erklären, weswegen es so nahe dran war.  
  
Das Cafe in welchem er nach jenem fürchterlichem Brand in seiner damaligen Zuflucht ging, als er sich entscheid, das er nicht mehr im Exil kauern wollte, hatte sich kaum Verändert, als in jener Nacht, in welcher er Amanda traf.  
  
Es war noch immer da! Und die Leute die dort tätig waren, schienen die Selben zu seien. Doch wer konnte es mit Bestimmtheit sagen? Änderte sich nicht alles?  
  
Aus einer ihm unbegreiflichen Motivation heraus nahm er die Kaffeemilch und den Zucker aus dem Spendern mittig des Tisches, und begann damit den Schwarzen; Bitteren Kaffee zu Süßen und aufzuhellen!  
  
Er schaute seinem Tun ungläubig zu; es war bestimmt ein Omen. „Wann ist die Welt so unbemerkt Gestorben?"war eine Stille frage, die sich dem Alten Geist aufdrängte, während er zusah, wie sich die Helligkeit im Strudel bildete den der Löffel zog und die Schwärze im Kaffee an die Ränder der Tasse drängte, und sie dort gänzlich verschlang. 


	9. Kapitel 8

World of Darkness ™  
  
A World of Darkness Story by  
m.m.z  
  
Pfade  
in der  
Finsternis  
-HF 2-  
  
„...und meine Rache wird Grausam sein, damit Sie erkennen, ich sei Gott, der Herr..."  
  
- Die Bibel.  
  
„Gestriges"  
  
Das Treiben des Lebens war keineswegs anders! Was kann man Erwarten? Es war doch so, das Menschen glaubten die Geschichte würde sich Wiederholen, und das die Evolution und der Fortschritt, nichts weiter seien, als eine neue Kulisse. Und so ist es! Und was können schon all die Jahre ändern, am Menschlichen Wesen, das es neu oder gar bedeutend wäre. Was könnten die Äonen andern was nicht 2 Wochen auch ändern konnten. Was hätte man wohl schon von 2 Wochen erwarte können? Es war ja nicht so, dass zwei Wochen die Welt verändern könnten, wenn es nicht mal die Jahrhunderte konnten. Letztendlich ging alles seinem Alten Weg und Un-Ordnung.  
  
Nun ja, zumindest nicht die ganze, wenn auch die eigene. Für einige!  
  
Und so fand sich Amanda, nur zwei Wochen nach ihrer Flucht aus dem Lokal in die Dunklen Gassen der Stadt, und somit in eine andere, dunkleren Welt, wieder an jenem Ort, wo anscheinend alles seinem Ursprung hatte. Dem dämmrigen Hintereingang des „2X12 Stunden". Ihre Gestallt schälte sich bequem aus den Schatten der Gasse, die sie umgaben wie ein lichtloses Seidentuch, und welches nun abfiel, so faltenlos und einheitlich, dass es schon Unnatürlich war; wie es war! Oder doch eher Übernatürlich?  
  
Die kleinen, 2 einzigen Eckfenster der Küche, illuminierten als einziges die Gasse des Hintereingangs, und erzeugen ein Geisterhaftes glühen um den Fensterrahmen, der das Trübe Glas hielt.  
  
Wider besseres Wissen und der Anweisung ihres Erzeugers, wagte sie sich alleine und ohne die Nötige Aufsicht in die Nächtliche Welt in die sie zweifelsohne hingehörte, aber noch nicht in voller Kontrolle ihren geheimnisvollen Blutes. Das was er nun fürchtete, ist das ihr Blut sie mehr Beherrschte als sie dieses.  
  
Es war alles so anders, obwohl sie wusste, das sie nur 2 Wochen weg war. Doch wie viel sind zwei Wochen durch die Augen der Ewigkeit gesehen? Und wie viel Ewigkeit sind eigentliche 2 Wochen? Es gab bestimmt eine antwort darauf, doch er will behupten sie zu Wissen?  
  
Es war wohl der jetzige Zustand, der sie nun alles anders wahrnehmen lies. So viel Besonderes ist in dieser Welt verborgen, das es besonderes bedarf, um es wahrzunehmen. Oder einen Besonderen Zustand. Ddeswegen war sie hier:  
  
Es war wie ein Flüchtiger Besuch einer alten bekannten, oder eher einer alten bekannten Welt. Amanda hatte sich auch einiges Zurechtgelegt, wie sie erklären wollte – falls sie es müsste, - wie sie nun zur dieser Würdevoller Erscheinung geworden war die sie nun ist. Dieser Aristokratische Hauch der sie nun umgab, ihre dunklere, und auch Gewählter Kleidung. Und nicht zuletzt die kältere Würde die ihr Präsens ausstrahlte, wie es nun ein Erbe ihres mächtigen Bluts war. Kurz: Alles in allem, ihr neues Wesen, soviel damit überhaupt einherging.  
  
Was auch immer es war, es sollte das Verfallen allen Lebens sein.  
  
Die Innigkeit die sie mit der Idee verspürte, war erlogen und geheuchelt! Was wusste sie nun von solchen dingen, wie dem Leben, jetzo wo sie noch weniger dazu gehörte als zuvor?  
  
Bedrohlich schwebte ihre Hand über dem Knollengriff der verschlissenen und fleckigen Hintertüre jenes Lokals welcher schon so lange weg schien als jemals zuvor. Auch wenn sie nicht mal ein halber Meter trennte.  
  
Als die aufwallenden Emotionen, die nur Schatten ihrer wahren und Lebenden Art waren, niederringend, fegte sie zornig den Türgriff von der Türe, und machte hastig kehr in die wabernden Schatten, aus denen sie gekommen war, und die hinter ihr lauerten und unterwürfig auf ihren Dienst warteten.  
  
-  
  
Lilli lies vor lauter schreck das Tablett mir den weißen Tassen fallen, als sie von außerhalb etwas brechen hörte und kurz darauf der innen liegende Gegenpart des Türdrehknopf klappernd auf die breiten Küchenkacheln fiel uns sich hin und her rollte, bis er in einer der Fliesenfugen stoppte.  
  
Reflexartig ergriff sie erstbesten Gegenstand der auf der Arbeitsplattform zu ergreifen bereit lag, und heilt die metallene Kanne wie eine Waffe vor sich hin während sie nach dem Rest des Personals laut rief!  
  
Die Mannstarke Mannschaft die sich um die mollige Lilli gesammelt hatte, lugten nach allen Seiten in die Hintergasse hinein, um etwas zu erspähen, was sie nicht mehr sehen sollten.  
  
Unweit davon, in Schatten und Nacht verhüllt, schaute Amanda auf die Ansammlung von Menschen, die sie einst kannte. Zorn, gespeist von Ungeahnter Macht, wisperte ihr Lockungen in den Geist, welche verwiesen das aller Zorn sich selbst erlösen würde, würde sie nur diese Hohnvolle Zusammenkunft an Menschenleiber im Blut tränken und sie somit für immer aus dem Gesichte der Nacht, welche nun ihr Heim war.  
  
Die Betonwand and die sich Amanda geschmiegt hatte begann unter ihren Fingernägeln zu Splittern, als Sie sich Haltsuchen daran festkrallte um nicht in den Zorn zu fallen der gähnend zu ihren Füße lauerte wie ein Tor zur Hölle, und in welches sie fürchtete hineinzufallen!  
  
Noch ehe sich Amanda klar wurde was sie tat, stand sie schon wieder vor ihrer alten Wohnungstüre und ihre Hand drückte die Tür ein, die sie vor einigen Stunden eingedrückte hatte, als sie es Pappe.  
  
Der dicke, blau angelaufene Mann lag noch immer an der Stelle and der ihn Amanda hat fallen lassen, und die Frau saß noch immer auf dem Tisch wo die Kainitenfrau sie mit mentaler Übergewalt hinbeordert hatte, und starrte aus leeren Augen ins Unbestimmte.  
  
Von plötzlicher Müdigkeit überkommen, machte sie sich auf ihren Weg in ihr ehemaliges Zimmer. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich in die ecke auf dem Fußboden und ließ sich dahin gleiten. 


	10. Kapitel 9

World of Darkness ™  
  
A World of Darkness Story by  
m.m.z  
  
Pfade  
in der  
Finsternis  
-HF 2-  
  
„Oft Gedenke ich jenes Tages, da vom Schlaf Ich erstmal aufgewacht und um mich sah, Wie ich auf Blumen unter Schatten lag, Und nicht begriff, wo oder was ich bin."  
  
- Milton, Das Verlorene Paradies.  
  
„Eine Versammlung von Bestien"  
  
Das rattern eines maroden Holzkarren auf dem groben Pflastersteinen schwoll langsam an, und deutete darauf hin das es sich bald zu ihm gesellen wird. Seine Gedanken waren laut dieser Nächte, konnte er sie nicht zum verstummen bringen. So laut wie das himmlische Chor, welches besungen in all seinem Glanze nur den Heiligsten offenbart wird.  
  
Das rastlose rattert wurde lauter, und für wenige Momente glaubt er, es in seinem Innern fühlen zu können. Bebend und Rüttelnd...zutiefst Schmerzend. Er beschleunigt seine Schritte auf dem schillernden Pflasterstein, dessen Farbenpracht ihm Regelrecht ins Hirn Fuhr, er ging schneller, als könne er entkommen.  
  
Als das lärmende unheilige Rattern nah bei ihm war, drückt er sich die Handballen and die Ohren so als würde es die Schmerzen davon abhalten können tiefer in seinen Kopf zu fahren, als sie es ohnehin schon waren - und kauerte in eine Falz aus zwei schief liegenden Bauten. Der einachsige Handkarren, gezogen von zwei Menschen barg etwas von derer armseligen Habe und noch wertloserem Kram, wie sie es verbissen durch die Straße zerrten. Aber das was seinen Augen Einfingen, das was seinen Tumulten Verstand verstummen lies war der Anblick von etwas Gold und Engelsgleicher Schönheit. So gut und so weit entfernt von seinesgleichen und der Nacht, das es ihn fast vorkam, als würde das Leben grade erst erblühen und beginnen, und nicht sich anbahnen aufzuhören. Denn es könnte nicht sein das so etwas Entstand, wären die letzten Nächte der Welt angebrochen waren.  
  
Halbwegs verborgen - unter dem wenig kleidsamen und längst abgetragenen Lumpen auf dem Karren saß einem Mädchen - fast eine Frau - mit einer Laterne und leuchtete den anderen Beiden den Weg, durch die Verregneten und dunklen Gassen Prags im Jahre 1256 anno Domini.  
  
Ihre Augen staken wie klare blaue Diamanten unter ihrer Kapuze und fanden die seinen. Mit einem Male war die Welt still und sehr langsam.  
  
Die Zeit von den allen Empfindenden Sinnen gelöst, verkam zu dem was sie wirklich war...ein Hirngespinst einer erfundenen Welt. Eine Erfindung der Rastlos gewordenen Menschheit. Ein Stimmloses flüstern. Er Fühlte eine Ruhe in sich und das sanfte Rauschen des Meeres das er aus den sonnigen Tagen seiner alten warmen Heimat kannte.  
  
Sie schien ihn bis auf dem Grund seiner Essenz zu Blicken, und er fühlte sich befreit. Die Handballen lösten ihren starren Druck und gaben langsam und zögerlich seine Ohren frei. Und dennoch, wie gewollt, blieb die Welt weiterhin lautlos.  
  
Sie zog vorüber gebettet auf dem Abfall einer unbedeutenden Welt und zog an ihm vorbei wie ein Engel der Gnade.  
  
Ihr Blick, so schien es ihm, haftete an den seinem selbst dann wo er sich sicher war, das sie ihm mit ihren Menschlichen Augen nicht mehr sehen konnte, als sie mitsamt dem Rest der Welt in die weitere Dunkelheit der Nacht einging.  
  
Und er schüttelte alles von sich ab, und setzte seinen langen Weg fort zu der Versammlung seinesgleichen. Zu einem Ort der über die Letzten Nächte etwas sagen kann.  
  
Zu einer Versammlung der Bestien!  
  
Und dorthin führen nur Pfade in der Finsternis. 


End file.
